Unfortunate Fantasy
by KirigakureHeiress
Summary: Shura Kirigakure, or Shura the red bronco, is known far and wide as a fierce and dangerous warrior. Though when she meets a mysterious man requesting her help she's pulled into an adventure of a lifetime.
1. chapter 1

Hearty laughter filled the tavern as patrons enjoyed both drink and comfort. Although the cheering was coming from the bar. A large bear like man sat there, facing off in a battle of booze against a very beautiful young woman. Clad in leather armor with some furs now discarded on the floor the woman took the other mug of ale and downed it without hesitation. Even as a gust of cold winter air blew in the red head only laughed, grinning as her opponent looked ready to pass out. "C'mon! Can't even handle a bit of Dwarven spirit," she teased, downing the last glass. Her opponent however still had three more to go.

The man bellowed in frustration and grabbed the next drink, downing it instantly. Slamming the mug down, his men behind him cheered. That is until he crashed to the floor. The red head stood up with a smile upon her face, slightly stumbling as she stepped over him to gather her reward. With a grin as bright as a dragon's horde she walked towards her room, forgetting her fur shawl near the bar. Drunkenly she made her way up the inn's stairs, barely managing to unlock her room door as she fiddled with the key. "Can't remember when I was this dru- *hic* drunk," she chuckled, closing the door behind her before collapsing onto the bed. "Mmh. Much better." Sleep started to overtake her, but not before the sudden knock at her door. "Who is it?" She drawled, a little grumpy that she had been disturbed.

Silence.

Sitting up reluctantly she left her warm bed to open the door, only to find no one there. As she went to close it she noticed upon the ground her shawl and a letter. Curiousity got the better of her as she leaned down, and then proceeded to open it. Grabbing her shawl as well she shut the door, skimming the note that mentioned something about a new job. Without a care she tossed the note on her table, along with the shawl, deciding it could wait till morning.

Light shined through, kissing her skin and fiery red hair as she stirred. A massive headache greeted her as she sat up in bed, quickly laying back down. "I regret everything," she mumbled, looking at the large purse of money near her belongings. "I regret nothing," she corrected, slowly sitting up and placing her feet on the warm floor. It was then that her eyes fell upon the note from the night before. Snatching it off the table she quietly read it to herself, "If you wish to earn some money, and perhaps more, meet with me at the lake pier after dark tomorrow. Don't be late." She looked out her room's window at the very lake that was mentioned. Part of her wanted the money, but the other half wanted nothing more than to ignore something that reeked of trouble. Suddenly a knock came from her door. Wandering over she opened the door to be greeted by the inn keepers daughter. "If you would like a bath miss the hot water will only be available for another hour," the shorter girl stated, smiling as she left to let the other guests know as well. Rubbing her face tiredly the red head made her way downstairs, yawning as she walked over towards the bathing rooms. Tossing one if the girls a gold coin she was led into a separate room. After undressing and sitting in the hit water she sighed contently as another girl washed and combed her hair. "Mmh, just what I needed after a job in High Gale," she purred, the girl perking up. "You must get around quite often miss Kirigakure. I heard High Gale is beautiful, a never ending spring," the girl mentioned enthusiasticly. Shura laughed, "Yeah it's pretty alright, pretty dangerous. The Holy Cross Order damns it because its a land of magic. Yet they miss the big danger there." The young girl paused, curious, "And what danger would that be?" Raising her arm, Shura showed the girl a long scar from her shoulder past her elbow. "I got this from a lovely group of bandit's. That place is teeming with them since they know those pansy knights won't step foot there." Just the thought of those men made her blood boil. "Now," she groaned, getting comfortable again. "Rosewood is a nice place. Lots of entertainment and plenty of jobs for someone like me." The small talk continued for a while longer till her time was up. Now dressed, cleaned, and warm she sat near the fire pit, enjoying breakfast and some herb tea she had acquired in High Gale. It smelled of apples and a hint of cinnamon. Taking a sip she read through the note again, debating hard on if she should go. It was then that she noticed the rest of the inn was rather empty. "Quiet morning Tila?" She asked the owner cleaning the bar. "Yeah, not much business since that Drake made it's home up the road." Shura turned to look at her and glowered as the inn keeper held up a bounty, all the while smiling at the warrior.

"Every time I come through there she always slaps me with some ridiculous favor." Snow crunched beneath her horses feet, the black stallion snorting in agreement as they crossed a small stone bridge. More and more pine trees appeared, making the quaint road seem dark and narrow. A small bend in the line of tree's inclined her to believe that there was a path hidden underneath all that snow. It was too small for her horse to travel so she dismounted, cursing under her breath as she walked up the steep path. Not far from where she had left her mount a large tree had several deep claw marks. It was close. However, before she could walk further something collided with her, knocking her to the ground. "Ugh," she groaned, opening her eyes to see two dark haired boys staring down at her. "Are you alright?" Whatever hit her had her head reeling. "Here lemme try Yukio. Hey old lady you okay?" She sat up, her temper flaring as she shouted back, "Who are ya calling an old lady you brat!" The boy yelped as he moved away. "Forgive my brother, he's s bit rude," replied Yukio. Sighing, she stood up, brushing off the snow from her clothes. "What are you even doing out here? There's a monster roaming around," she stated, trying to get them to just leave. "I wanna see it!" Said the other brother, earning a glare from her. "There's no way I'm letting you get close to something that dangerous. What would your parents say?" A silence fell between the two brothers, Yukio quietly responding with, "We don't have any." A small string pulled on her heart, the look on their faces sad and longing. With a loud groan she spoke, "Fine." The boys grew excited, until she continued. "But you do everything I tell you, got it?" They nodded furiously, the excitement radiating off of them.

There, further up the hill, was a small clearing with a couple of boulders. A large smoldering circle was burned into the ground in front of them. "I don't get it… where is it?" Asked the boy who she learned as Rin. It was a good question that quickly got an answer as a mighty roar erupted from the sky. "Stay down and stay hidden," she barked, pulling out her sword. With a resounding crash the beast landed right as the boys ducked behind a boulder. Shura eyes the ice white scaled Drake. Unlike dragons Drake's were mindless killing machines. Dragons were great magic teachers, and were unlikely to attack unless provoked. Sharp cold wind hit her as it folded it's wings, quickly noticing the human in it's current nest. Cold blue eyes met her violet hues. Twirling her sword she carefully stepped in tandem with the beast. You could hear the howl if the wind, the beating if her pulse, and the beasts low growl. Suddenly a branch snapped, the Drake turning it's attention towards the boys. Panic set in as the beast moved to attack the smaller target. With a wide swing of her sword a magical gust of wind knocked the beast off course, sending it toppling into some tree's. It roared as it stood up, rearing it's head. "Run!" She shouted, the boys scrambling as she bolted towards them. Scorching flames engulfed the ground the boulder they were just at. Rin yelped as he felt the heat of the blast just behind him. She raised her blade above her head, bringing it down to release another gust of wind. This time it cut into the Drake's thick scale hide. It looked at her with a primal fury, readying to engulf her in fire. Instead of running for cover she bolted straight for the beast. Rin and Yukio watched in awe as she charged fearlessly. Right as the beast started to breath fire she slid under, the flames barely missing her. In one swift motion she cut one of it's legs off, the Drake collapsing to the ground. Standing back up she moved to finish the job, looking in the beasts blue eyes before stabbing it in the heart. With a loud thud the beautiful creature fell dead. Shura frowned, opening the Drake's mouth as she pulled out a knife. Carefully she pulled out it's two large canines, and then walked over to the severed limb. "That was so awesome!" Cheered Rin, both boys rushing over to her. The red head picked up the arm, putting it in her satchel. "That was close, thats what that was," she barked, obviously annoyed at the duo. Rin laughed, "But you totally had that! You're amazing." A sudden rumble echoed through the cold winter afternoon. Both her and Yukio looked at Rin, the boy holding his stomach as it growled again. "C'mon, I'll buy you a meal at the inn. They owe me after this," she spoke, already walking back towards her horse. As they wandered down the path she couldn't help but ask, "How old are you two anyway?" Both boys replied simultaneously, "13." They glared at each other, earning a hearty laugh from their new companion. "So I'm guessing your twins," she remarked, finally reaching the road where he loyal horse stood. Larger than most he was built for work, but she rescued him from a farmer that was going to put the young colt down due to a broken leg. Jumping up she extended her arm. "Yeah we're twins, I'm the oldest," Rin bragged, taking her hand as she pulled him up behind her. "This is a really big horse," Yukio commented, obviously wary of the beast. "He's scared of them," Rin teased cheekily, earning a glare from his brother. Before the hesitant boy could protest Shura grabbed him and pulled him up in front of her. "Don't worry about Jasper, he's very friendly," she joked. As if understanding the horse snorted before turning it's head to look at it's riders before bolting forward.

A few minutes later the horse came to a halt, almost sending the poor boy flying off the saddle. Shura laughed, Rin joining her in amusement. As quickly as he had gotten on he jumped off, backing away from the animal. "I'm never getting on that beast again," he stammered, blood rushing to his face in embarrassment. Tying the neighing horse to a post they walked inside the tavern. Tila stood tending the few patrons enjoying some mead and food, perking up as Shura walked in. "Oh good your back in one piece," she laughed, quickly noting the two young boys hovering behind her. "I didn't know you had children," the inn keeper teased. Red flushed her face, "I do not! These two were skulking around the Drake's nest. Which btw is dead, here!" Without thought she pulled the claw from her bag plopping it down on the recently cleaned bar. Tila squeaked in surprise, taking the claw with a dirty rag. "Thank you once again, is there anything else I can help you with?" Shura stood in thought for a second, looking between Tila and the ragged, dirty boys. A smirk formed on the warriors lips. "Yes actually. Can you perhaps feed these two, but first things first. Bathe them and get them new clothes please," she teased, holding her nose for effect. Rin froze at the mention of a bath. Before he could run off Shura grabbed the back of his shirt, handing him to Tila's daughters. "Have fun you two," she joked, watching as they were dragged off to the baths. "Don't tell me your going soft," Tila joked, handing Shura a warm glass of meade. Violet eyes looked down into the amber liquid, "I can't just shake this feeling… it's like I'm looking at myself." A warm hand rests upon Shura's. Looking up she's met with Tila's warm smile. "You've, up to this point, fought only for yourself. Maybe this is a sign for good to come your way." The red head sighed, a smile on her rosy lips, "Maybe..." It was then that Rin and Yukio emerged from the baths, hair wet but with clean pants and shirts. "Blegh! I hate baths," Rin complained, his hair swept back, probably from one of the girls. Quickly he ruffled his hair, sitting down at a table next to the bar. "If you want a pretty girl to admire you have to look the part," Shura teased, earning a mumbled response. The inn keeper walked over and set down two piping hot meals in front of the boys. With mouth watering delight Rin and Yukio dug in, obviously more than a little hungry. Out of the corner of her view Shura spotted the outside growing darker. "Can you watch them for a bit? I have to go out back for a minute," she asked, looking at Tila. Smiling the older women smiled, Shura muttering to behave themselves before walking out the door. The wind had died down, it was deathly silent as the sun set. Walking past the inn she made her way to the lake. Spotting an old tree stump near the shore she wandered over, taking a seat. Pulling out a cloth and some water she retrieved her sword, cleaning it of the Drake's blood before taking a wet stone from her bag. Methodically she began sharpening the edge, obviously unaware as the sun slipped further beneath the horizon. "You take good care of that blade," a voice spoke. Jumping up she pointed the sword at a hooded figure. "Don't sneak up like that!" She barked, her anger causing the figure to chuckle. "How rude of me, I had just hoped you had gotten my note." Lowering her sword she sighed, "You could've been a bit more forefront with yer approach." Laughing the figure lowered his hood, "Forgive me, I had not expected such a beautiful lady to be the fearsome red warrior." Gasping she nearly dropped her sword. Before her stood an elf, his dark hair and cat like green eyes staring amused. Stepping forward he took her hand, leaning down, "Mephisto Pheles at your service, my lady." Softly he placed a chaste kiss upon her knuckles. Blood rushed to her face, rage and something unfamiliar swirling in her gut. Yanking her hand back she snapped at him, "You have some nerve setting foot in these lands elf!" His grin revealed sharp canines, "I figured you might react this way given my Kings bold actions towards the other lands." The elf had to step back as she rose her sword, the blade barely missing his face. "Bold?! He set the realm of Assiah ablaze! Killing thousands!!! That was vile. Mad. But I'll show you bold," she barked, motioning to raise her sword. Suddenly he was upon her, blade pressed ever so gently against her ribs. "Don't try me, my lady," he whispered, green eyes locked with violet. Breathing deeply she could smell the feint scent of mint and old books, her sword slowly dropping to her side. "What do you want," she hissed, still feeling the blade present and the heat of his breath. Slowly he pulled away, "I need a bodyguard, one that can protect me on our journey to the Dwarven capital of Volstead." Confusion settled in, "Our?" Mephisto sighed, "Ah yes, I need to find those two rascals. My wards ran off earlier this morning. You wouldn't happen to have seen two young boys, twins to be precise." "Oh you mean Rin Yukio? I left them at the inn, they're eating right now," she stated, the elf grabbing her by the shoulders. "You did what?!"

Content with the meal Rin and Yukio sat at the table chatting with Tila, unaware of the bulky man walking towards them. "You two wouldn't happen to be Rin Yukio would you?" All three looked up at the man clad in black armor. "Yeah I'm Rin that's my brother Yu-" Rin started but was silenced by Yukio who glared at him. "Rin don't go telling him that," Yukio snapped. The man grinned, sending a shiver down Tila's spine. Without warning he drew a huge mace. Swiftly Tila picked the boys up and shoved them onto the floor, the table smashed to pieces. They looked up in horror at the grinning man, his hand raised to strike again. But as he moved to strike a blur of red rammed into the man, causing him to miss. "Move!" Shura shouted, holding the man from behind. With little effort the man elbowed her, causing her to reel back. "Ah, so you must be they're guardian," he cackled, stepping forward. "No actually, that would be him," she stated, keeping her sword raised. "Him?" The man asked, slightly confused until he went crashing into the wall. "Yes, me." All turned. Where the knight once was stood a tall lithe man, clad in elegant clothes, a rapier in his hand. "Y-y-yo-your h-," The black knight stuttered, shocked as if he had seen a ghost. "I'm terribly sorry about this," Mephisto smiled, already in front of the man. With the flick of his wrist he slouched over, dead. A sweetly sick smile graced his lips as he turned and handed a huge bag of money to the inn keep. "My lovely inn keep, here is some coin for the damages. I am terribly sorry you had to bare witness to this," he spoke, leaning in close for only her to hear. "If you could keep what you saw here a secret no harm will come to you or your family." Tila nods repeatedly, sweat running down her brow. Rin peaked out from his hiding spot. "Hey what took you so long." The elf glared at the young boy. "Well if you two hadn't run off this morning we would've never had this problem."

Moments later Rin was being led by the ear out the door, Mephisto already covered with his cloak. Yukio and Shura followed closely behind, "Where are you going, it'll be dark soon." Emerald eyes met violet as he released the boy. "From this little charade we can't afford to idly sit by. More will be coming, and we need to be far away from here," he replied, heading for the stable. Fetching her horse from out front she walked over to find Mephisto on a white mare, Rin sitting in front of him. "And trust me… you do not want to be here when the cavalry arrives my lady," he remarked, the last ray of light vanishing over the cold horizon. Looking directly at him she noticed his eyes glow as the moon rose behind her. Magic? "Shall we?" Trotting over to her horse he took the reigns, leading them down the road side by side.

White rays of the blue moon brushed the countryside, the snow glistening as the two horses trotted along. Silent snores came from the two young boys, both fast asleep as they leaned against the two adults. "They seem used to this," Shura yawned, Yukio sleeping peacefully. Glowing green eyes met hers in the dark. "We've been on the move for a while," he replied, pulling up Rin to prevent him from falling off. "So what's the story then," she asked, eyeing his white teeth in the darkness. His pause only spurred her curiousity. "It's complicated," he started, feeling the glare upon him. With his eyes he could see clearly at night, so her perplexed, and slightly frustrated, reaction was as bright as day. "Don't give me that troll shit," she barked, Mephisto hushed the woman as Rin groaned. They paused, hoping the boy was still asleep. After a small snore he continued, "You are a bodyguard, and that is all you were hired to be. So don't get snippy with me when I can't answer." "Can't or won't?" She replied, making him smile. At first she was a simple warrior, but apparently looks can be deceiving. "Hmm I'll let you decide," he teased, watching as she turned red, the frustration evident. "I hate you," she whispered loudly, turning away to look at anything but him. Chuckling to himself, Mephisto looked at his map. This would be an interesting trip indeed.

It wasn't till Dawn that the boys stirred awake, the snow fall kissing they're faces. Before them lay two mountains, the clouds low as the horses walked uphill. "Just over those mountains is our destination," Mephisto proclaimed, Shura yawning a good morning to the boys as she stretched. Perking up at his statement she asked, "Exactly where are we going?" A gust of cold air hit them, making Yukio shudder. Pulling off her fur shawl she threw it over him. Amusement trickled in the elf's emerald eyes. "Well our final destination is the Palace of Gale," he replied, causing her to whip her gaze towards him. "What the hell!!!" He determined that he would never tire of her reactions. "It's where they'll be safe, but first we need to stop in Dulain," he continued, letting the reigns go for a second as she tried to smack him. Nearly falling off she regained her composure, leading her horse to catch up with his. "I swear when I get off this horse I'm going to strangle you," she hissed, watching as his gaze was fixed on the horizon. Looking forward she noticed a huge plume of smoke billowing up into the morning sky. "We should go another wa-" he started, his words falling on deaf ears as she took off at a gallop. When he caught up to her at the top of the hill he looked where the smoke was rising from. Down below burned the city of Dulain.


	2. chapter 2

i made a map in my spars time for y'all. I hope you enjoy. oh and please dont too hard on me for grammar. i haven't written in three years.

http/hallowfest./post/166822242898/i-made-something-for-the-new-fanfic-to-help

Dulain was a peaceful town, nestled in an Alpine forest hugging Mount Argon and Mount Warduul. Many inhabitants were craftsmen, loggers, and hunters. It was a town that often did trade with the Dwarves of Deep Holm, peaceful and calm. Far away from the troubles of Gale and Assiah. Now, as the four companions overlooked the town, it burned. Before the red headed warrior could take off again Mephisto grabbed her horses reigns. "Let go," she barked, anger and sadness in her violet eyes. Tightening his hold he pulled her horse closer to his. "I can't let you do that," he replied, his eyes no longer glowing like the night before. "Like hell you can't!" With a sigh he let the go, and then quickly dismounted. "Stay here, I'll scout ahead," he commanded, slowly walking towards the town. "And what do you expect to do by yourself," she shouted, wondering why she hadn't taken off by now. With a wave of his hand he suddenly transformed into a raven, leaving Shura dumbstruck. "I'm really starting to hate him," she seethed, gripping the reigns tightly. Moments later Yukio yelped.

Startled, Rin turned. However his brother suddenly plopped down on the saddle behind him. "If I'm not back when the sun is halfway in the sky follow the road East of the town. It leads to Gale.… You'll be safe there… I hope," with her words she kicked her horse sending the giant steed thundering towards Dulain. "How angry do you think brother will be at her?" Yukio asked, earning a snicker from his twin. "How angry do you think she'll be when she finds out we're royalty?" Rin countered, brushing the horse's mane. They looked at each other, then back at the town. "Very."

Thundering hoofbeats rang through her ears as the black stallion raced toward the bridge before the town. Something glistened in the trees ahead. Eyes wide she ducked an incoming arrow. Quickly she reached for her sword, until something big knocked into her side, causing her to fall.

Gasping for air she looked up, only to see a large goblin raising it's bone club. Without a second to lose she rolled to the side. The resounding crash of it hitting where she just lay. "Maybe this wasn't a great idea," she muttered, pushing herself off the ground. Before the goblin could try again her horse had came barreling into her attacker, knocking the creature away. "Good job boy," she greeted, the horse snorting as it rose it's front hooves, proceeding to kick the goblin in the face. It was when she turned towards the village did her heart sink. On pikes were the heads of some of the villagers. Blood red rage filled her veins as she grabbed the now unconscious goblin and dragged him off the road and into the tree's. With some rope she tied him up tightly and began smacking him awake. Not getting anywhere she grabbed a dagger, digging it into the goblins shoulder. It started to scream as it came to before she shoved a rag into it's mouth. "Tell me who your with and I might spare your life. But if you scream for help, well I'll make it a long and painful one," she growled, pressing the blade deeper. Shaking it's head in understanding she pulled the rag away. "Filthy huma-" it started before being slapped across the face. "Try again," she replied nonchalantly. Growling lowly it spoke again, "Boss is takin' over this 'er town. An there's nothin ya can do about it." Wiggling the knife a little caused the goblin to squirm, trying to break free. "Like a goblin clan?" She asked, earning a shake of his head. "Nah, I don't like sittin aroun' praisin' some god for wealth," he laughed, gritting his teeth as she pulled out the dagger. "Ah so bandit's. Got it," she replied, quickly punching her captive. Recoiling her hand she hissed, "Shit!" Staring back at his unconscious form she walked back to her horse, pulling herself up into the saddle. Quickly she made her steed cross the road, deciding to take the long way into town. Once she was far enough into the tree's she dismounted. "Stay here," she whispered to him, patting his neck as he whinnied in protest. "Sssh, I'll be back in no time," she stated, walking away. With a thump the horse laid down, looking after Shura as she walked closer to the village.

There was a small wall that surrounded the village, but it was lower towards the mountain side due to the steep incline. Weapon drawn she peaked from behind a tree. The coast was clear. Whoever was in charge forgot to set up lookouts on this side. Sheathing her sword she nimbly climbed the wall using her two daggers. After a few moments she was on top of the wall. "Over there," called out a voice, causing her to drop to her stomach. "No idiot I mean put the gold in the cart." Curiously she peaked over the edge, seeing about a dozen or so bandits. The one talking was a black haired dwarf. "Not in that cart, the other one without the people." Shura then noticed the cart filled with women and children. "Slavers? What are they doing so far north?" She whispered, reaching for her sword. Sweat trickled down her brow as cold steel pressed against her throat. "Don't move," whispered a voice next to her ear. A million questions raced through her mind, the most important was how he had gotten so close.

"Hey I found someone," he shouted, pulling her up and against him. All eyes turned to her, the beautiful red headed woman invading a camp filled with slavers. What could possibly go wrong. Smiling the dwarf down below shouted back, "Bring her here."

Slowly he pushed her towards the stairs, suddenly whispering in her ear. "Follow my lead and nothing bad will happen, my lady~." Her composure was perfect, her inner turmoil was another story as she mentally threatened to kill him later. A thousand times if need be.

Turning her head she caught a glimpse of him. Covered in fur armor he looked nothing like himself, a spell of some kind? She wasn't allowed to dwell on it as he pushed her forward, stopping right as they got to the dwarf. "Lemme see here," spoke the dwarf, looking her over like a piece of meat. "Oooh do you know who this is boys," the dwarf laughed, a look of sinister delight written across his face. "We just caught a rare and dangerous one. The red bronco herself," he shouted, his men laughing in unison. Leaning in closer he whispered, "I know someone who'd pay handsomely for your return. An old friend- oh my apologies, an old lover." Shura spat in his face, "He's no lover of mine," she snarled, earning a laugh from him. "As much as I would love to test the merchandise if I laid a finger on you he'd have my head. So count yerself lucky sweetheart," he chuckled, turning to his men. "Listen up lads. This woman is not to be touched, no matter how pretty she might be. If ya do you'll have to answer to me and to the man that she belongs to." "Hit me," Mephisto whispered, earning a confused glance. "Just do it. Make a sce-" He didn't need to finish the sentence as she threw her head back, smacking him in the face. "Shit she's loose!" Yelled Mephisto, holding his face in mock pain as the bandit's scrambled to catch her. In one motion Shura had unsheathed her sword and cut down two of the men. "Don't be a fool, there's only one of you against all of us," stated the dwarf, pulling out a battleaxe. Silence filled the camp as he just stood there, eyes wide. Suddenly he dropped his axe, everyone taking notice of the figure kneeling behind him. "I told you not harm would come to you," Mephisto replied, standing up with a sword pressed against the dwarfs neck. "Traitor," the dwarf growled, sharp steel nicking his skin. "I can't be a traitor if I'm not an ally to begin with," the elf replied cheerfully, snapping his fingers as the magic dispersed revealing him in his usual cloak. "Now, if you could be so kind and drop your weapons I won't have to sick this lovely lady upon you, or kill your boss. Your choice." A brutish looking orc stepped forward, "I don't care about his life." Smiling, Mephisto shrugged. "You should care about yours then." Ignoring his words the Orc charged for Shura, his warhammer already mid swing. Dodging to the left she did not expect the sudden punch to her head, his two handed warhammer in the other. Loud and clear you could hear the crack as his hit connected, pushing her back. "What were you saying about not being hurt," she hissed at her companion, holding her now throbbing head. Confident, the orc moved to strike with the hammer. Only this time she swung first with reflexes too fast for him to catch. The sword never connected, she only the blur of red hair going past him before suddenly she was behind him. Looking back nonchalantly as blood runs down the side of her face. "Your such a liar," she commented to Mephisto, earning a toothy grin as the orc fell to the ground. Blood soaked the ground as he lay there lifeless. "Anyone else feeling especially brave today?" Shura asked, turning to see all of the bandit's dropping they're swords. "Now what?" She asked, looking back at the elf. Pondering for a good minute a brilliant idea popped into his mind. "Ah! Now I would like for all of you to swap places with the villagers in that wagon." They all seemed to hesitate before Shura raised her sword just a little, sending them scrambling for the wagon.

After all the villagers and bandit's had swapped places Mephisto chuckled down at the dwarf, "Now to deal with you." Nervous the dwarf simply replied with, "If your going to kill me just get it over with." A sinister cackle escaped his captors lips. "Oh no, I have something special just for you."

After giving the wagons to the villagers and setting them off towards Gale they watched as the last wagon left. "I'll kill you!" Screamed the dwarf, currently butt naked tied to the top of the cage which held his men. "That was splendid," Mephisto remarked before being punched in the shoulder. "Don't doo that again," she yelled at him, suddenly cradling her head again. Without permission he took her hand, removing it from her wound. "Leave me be," she snapped, his grip tightening as he caught her other hand. "My lady you ignored my wishes and chose to join the fray. Now, if you were one of my men I'd have you whipped for disobedience. But alas I cannot harm such a lovely lady so I'm at an impasse... So either let me heal you or do as your told." Taken back by his strength she shut up and slowly dropped her hands. Gently pulling back her hair he noticed the bruise and cut below it. "Hmm… I'll need some things from my bag. Your lucky. Before you arrived that orc broke down a door with one hand. He was probably holding back since your a human woman." "Thanks, but I'll be fine," she replied sarcastically, pulling away to walk towards the other side of town. Not even two steps and she stumbled, was she seeing double? An hand grabbed her forearm, pulled her upright. "Your pride has no limit," he remarked with a smirk.

Holding her up they began to walk forward, Shura not so happy to be in his debt. "I'm really beginning to hate you." Mephisto's smirk only widened into a grin. "Do you really despise my aid?" A simple yes followed after and then mutual silence. Once they reached the town gate they noticed Rin and Yukio approaching on the white mare. Shura, to her best capabilities, whistled loudly. In seconds her great black steed came stumbling out of the woods, happy to see it's owner. "I told you two to wait," Mephisto scolded, helping Shura onto the horse. A yelp escaped her as he suddenly hopped up behind her, his hands reaching under her arms for the reigns. "What the hell do you think your doing?" She barked, about to elbow him. "I've had it with your unwillingness," he stated, placing a glowing purple hand over the side of her face. In seconds she slumped against him, unconscious. "Brother what did you do," yelled Rin, obviously upset that he had knocked out they're new friend. "She was injured and being rather persistent about denying my help. I was not about to let her ride a horse when she could barely walk," Mephisto replied calmly, grabbing the reigns and spurring on the horse. "Now follow me, we need to find a more suitable place to camp for tonight, preferably closer to Gale." As they road off he couldn't help but smirk when imagining how upset she'll be.

Soft humming accompanied by tender touches slightly stirred her from her forced sleep. The fog of sleep still weighed heavily, her body wanting more rest. Something in her mind told her to get up, but she couldn't help but relax against the warm pillow, and with the divine massage her scalp was receiving was icing on the cake. Oh wait. She had no pillows. And since when were pillows warm? Grogginess slowly started to fade as she opened her Violet eyes, looking up at emerald green hues and an all too familiar smirk.

It was like a kid getting caught stealing some cookies. She could feel the blood rush to her face as she shot up, accidentally smacking her head into his, both shouting in pain. More so Shura as she laid back down, holding her forehead. Mephisto held his now red nose, his smirk never faltering. "Good afternoon, or morning. Whichever you prefer," he greeted, that stupid grin forming at her embarrassment. It was in that moment she realized her head was bandaged, the scent of mint and honey in the air. Carefully trying to sit up she also noticed her head had been in his lap. He only chuckled softly as her face turned a darker shade of red, her back facing him. Silently he mused that she was adorable when embarrassed, and downright beautiful when angry. Speaking of anger she was currently yelling at him for knocking her out. Mephisto didn't care, he was too busy taking in the expressions. Truly the tales were not lying. "Don't knock me out like that ever again," she commanded, glowering at him. "I could kiss you next time to shut you up," he teased. Never in her life had she tried to back away from someone so fast, stumbling and falling flat on her face. In pain, and embarrassment, she covered her face with her hands. "Hell no," she barked, slightly muffled. "Saving your first for someone special," he mused, standing up and walking over to the campfire he has set up. A boot suddenly connected with his head. Turning back he saw embarrassment and frustration written across her red face. It matched her hair so splendidly. "Don't be stupid," she remarked, rolling her eyes to try and regain some composure. He simply chuckled, stirring a pot of tea before pouring two cups. Gracefully he walked back over, extending an offering of peace. "It'll help with the headache," he explained, watching as she reluctantly took the warm drink. "Where are the twins?" She asked, Mephisto sitting down next to her. "Off gathering more firewood, they'll be back soon." Taking a sip she was surprised at how good it was. Honey and the light taste of a cake she had once in Paladim. "Where did you get this? She asked, a sincere look in her violet eyes. "Believe it or not but I used to visit Paladim as an ambassador for my King. And there was this tea store that a herbalist shared with a baker…. I'm still perplexed on how they did it, but the taste of two of my favorite things in one made me fall in love," he replied, earning a melancholy look from her as she mulled over something. "I know, I've been there once. The cake was vanilla strawberry," she stated, taking another long sip of her tea.

The Dwarves conversation from earlier hovered in Mephisto's mind. She probably didn't think he over heard them, but he heard everything. And he remembered everything. Including when he originally first met her.

A beautiful phoenix caged like some trophy, always looking out her balcony longingly. Yes, he definitely remembered. It was when he first became enamored by her. Never had he met her face to face, for her jailor feared she might fly away. But just from afar he watched every night as she would express her emotions. Be it anger, sadness, or joy, he witnessed it from afar in his palace room. He never figured out or met the man responsible for her captivity. All he knew is that he was an elf with great wealth who befriended some noblemen. Mephisto could hardly recall all the times he had thought of what he'd let her do if he released her. There had been a night where he contemplated it, until he noticed the house was warded. Now, to see his wishes realized, well he was enjoying it thus far. Almost as much as when he defied his father and left the realms of Gehenna. "Earth to asshole," Shura commented, waving her hand in front of his face. Apparently he had been reminiscing too hard. "Apologies, I was just thinking," he mused, enjoying the hint of worry on her face. Before either could say another word Rin and Yukio walked back into camp. "Oh your up," Rin smiled, obviously pleased. "Yes," she responded curtly, taking a sip of her tea again. "Sorry our big brother knocked you out," Rin commented before Yukio slapped his hands over his brothers mouth. Shura choked on her drink, coughing as it went down the wrong pipe. Mephisto sat in silence, glaring at his younger sibling. "When were you going to tell me you were all related," she spat, still coughing. With a sigh Mephisto spoke, "We're half siblings. Same father, different mother. There was some bad blood in the family so I'm escorting these two as far away from them as possible." "That's a bit extreme," she responded, finally stopping the coughs. "Not with our family," he commented, taking a sip of his own tea. There was something he wasn't saying, but she didn't feel like prying into it. "For now let's just make some dinner and be on our way to Gale tomorrow morning." As she put down her cup she couldn't place what was worrying her. It was on the edge of her mind. Something she had encountered before. Shrugging it off she figured it could wait till morning.


	3. chapter 3

It had been surprisingly cold last night, so Shura waking up warm was a pleasant surprise. Opening her eyes she found herself covered in two fur blankets, and not far from her, Mephisto. He must have given them too her sometime last night, his cloak wrapped tightly around him. The sun wasn't even over the horizon yet, but Dawn was coming. Quietly she stood up, making her way over and placing the blankets over him. His once tense body relaxed at the warmth. "Time for some food," she whispered, wandering over to her horse where she plucked a bow from the saddle. Normally she'd have someone else do it, but living on the road for a couple years meant being able to do it yourself. However, as she walked into the woods she failed to notice the emerald green eyes watching her.

Being in the wilderness, alone, with only the tree's and sky made her relax. Rustling bushes broke her concentration, her gaze falling upon a hare. Notching her bow she drew back the arrow, ready to strike. Then for some reason the memory of what happened last night popped into her mind. She tried to ignore it and focus on aiming. But the way it felt with his fingers in her hair, that look in his eyes, and the way it made her feel inside was just too much. Suddenly a bird cried out from above, causing her to accidentally release the arrow. It sunk right next to the hare, causing it to panic and run. "Shit," she muttered, glaring up at the raven who only seemed to laugh at her. Sighing she kept going, another sound to her left. Turning she spotted another hare. This time, without thinking, she drew back the arrow and let it fly.

Walking back up to camp she noticed the fire was on, Mephisto tending to it as he had the boys cut up some vegetable. "I have breakfast," she spoke, the hare already skinned and cut up. Part of her felt uncomfortable doing it in front of the two young boys. "Just put it in that skillet," he pointed, the empty utensil sitting next to the pot on the fire. Dumping the contents in she proceeded to grab her waterskin, cleaning off any blood on her hands. "Thank you for the blankets," she stated quickly, taking a seat next to the fire. His smirk caused her to regret thanking him. "Your welcome," he replied, adding the potatoes the boys cut up. "I'm not the best cook, but it'll have to do," he remarked, staring at what to do next. With a loud sigh Shura stood up, taking the spoon from his hand. "Didn't your mother ever teach you how to cook," she chided, dumping the potatoes out of the pot and in with the rabbit meat. Taking the spices she lightly seasoned the dish, and after a few minutes the food smelled heavenly. Well not as good as Tila's, but still it was better than just boiled potatoes. Shura had failed to notice how close they were, tucking her loose hair behind her ear as she cooked. "You'd make someone an excellent wife," he teased, his breath hot against her ear, causing her to jump. "Stop doing that and fuck off," she barked, so tempted to throwing the hot food on him as he backed away. "Now is that any way for a lady to talk," he asked, dodging a shoe to the face. "Shut it! Or I'll throw your portion of food on the ground." Quickly shutting up he sat down, a smirk still on his face. She tried to ignore him, even as he just sat there smirking it irked her.

After a few more minutes she dished out the food, handing two plates to the boys before walking over to Mephisto. "Here," she said as she handed him his food. "Thank you my lady." Rolling her eyes she fetched her food and sat down next to him. "I wasn't joking, you would definitely make someone an excellent wife," he remarked after taking a bite of her food. She decided to try and ignore him, digging into her own food before commenting, "I'm never going to get married." Her honesty surprised him. "And why is that?" The curiousity ate at him like a dog with a bone. "Just cuz I don't want to." Ah that's how she was going to play. He decided to let it slide for now, because he had a feeling he knew what it was. However, he really didn't want a boot or a dagger to the face right now. Quietly he ate, the boys breaking the silence. "How long do you think it'll take us to reach Gale?" Rin asked, food already gone. "Probably half a day," Mephisto replied, earning a retort from Shura. "No. More." He looked at her quizzikly, urging her to go on. With another loud sigh she explained, "Ever since Assiah the city of Gale has been under heavy guard. That means no elves, no magic, no one besides humans and dwarves. So that leaves our only available option. We have to sneak in."

"And I suppose you have have a plan for that?"

She stared at him, annoyed at the question. "Yes actually. But you'll have to follow my lead," she smiled, standing up and kicking out the fire. "Now let's get going, we've got a lot of ground to cover." With that said she started gathering her bedroll and belongings, tying them to her horses saddle. Out of earshot Rin asked Mephisto, "When are you gonna tell her about big brother?" Looking down at the boy he sighed, "It's on a need to know basis, and right now she doesn't need to know." The younger boy huffed in disapproval, his twin sharing the same thoughts. "It's not nice to keep her in the dark, especially about us," Yukio responded, fiddling with a feather he had found while gathering firewood. Mephisto stood, gathering his things. "Keep your mouths shut and stay out of my business," he said coldly, walking over to his own horse. Rin fumed in anger, stomping over to Shura's horse instead of Mephisto's. "I'm riding with her cuz she's nicer than you," he yelled, earning a shocked look from both adults. "What did you do?" She asked the elf, he in turn ignoring her question, pulling Yukio up with him. "It's family matters," he spat, spurring his horse forward. Looking down at Rin and then back at Mephisto in front of her she sighed. Following a ways behind she spoke to the boy, "Why are you upset at your brother?" He seemed to ponder for a moment before speaking. "Half brother." That rose an eyebrow. "Ah, no wonder you look nothing like him," she teased, rubbing the boys head playfully. "Hey stop that!" A hearty laugh escaped her at his bashfulness. After a moment if silence Rin spoke. "He's just mean sometimes… other times he's silly or bossy. I don't mind the last two, but when he's mean or mad it's like he's a different person. I don't like it." She understood what he was talking about, specifically yesterday before he knocked her out. "Well growing up in an elf kingdom must have been quite hard. A lot of responsibility than the average human, especially if your a mage." Rin looked confused, "How so?" As they left the last of the pine forest they we're greeted by rolling hills. "Well humans live life like every day will be there last. So we're easily content. Where as elves have hundreds, thousands, of years to decide what to do with their life. Mostly the parents pick what the child is good at and pushes them toward it. Even forcing them into arranged marriages," she stated, enjoying the sunshine and warmer climate. "What about you?" Rin asked, causing Shura to frown slightly. "I was like the elves. Very boring," she said, trying to lighten the subject. Rin laughed, "I thought you grew up in the north, you seemed to like it up there." That caused her to smile brightly. "Tila is like a mother to me... Even if I go away for a long time I know I have somewhere to go home too." A warm smile grew on the boys face, "Maybe when we settle down you can visit us as often as you want. That way you'll have two homes!" The genuine care seemed to radiate off of him. Looking forward she stared at the tall, dark haired elf. "I'd like that."

The rolling hills seemed to go on for miles. It was a little past noon as they rode up another hill, a cool breeze blowing past them. "How much farther?" Yukio asked, obviously bored from all the traveling. "We should be able to see the city soon," she replied, the horses finally reaching the top of the hill. The boys gasped. As if planned there was the river and lake, along with the giant city of Gale. "And if you look to your right you'll see High Hill Keep," she pointed, the large tower way off into the distance. It's base was nestled behind a hill. Though there attention was on the city. Gale was huge, even from this far away. The circular city was about two miles wide with several layers. And at it's center a glistening castle. "Lord Percival, Duke of Gale, lives there. He manages all of the Northern region," Shura stated, earning a smile from the twins. "That palace must be huge up close," Yukio said excitedly, looking back at her. Rin grinned, "Is the King's castle bigger?" At the same time Shura and Mephisto replied with, "Yes." He coughed, pretending to ignore the look she was giving him. From up high you could see the golden fields of Gale stretching far into the horizon. It was a beautiful land, the blue sky and white clouds making her wish she could stay up here a little bit longer. Even the wild flowers blooming at the base of the hill were charming. "Best get moving," she stated, spurring her horse forward. This next bit would be tricky after all.

Making they're way down the hill they came across the lake, a dock on the other side with a small fishing boat. "We need to travel around the east side and make our way to the back gate."

Slowly taking off at a trot, Shura added, "Oh, and don't get too close to the gate." Mephisto rose an eyebrow, following after her.

Splashes of the tide against the sand, and the patter of hoofbeats on dirt followed them as the hugged the waters edge. Slowly the city started getting larger by the minute, and still they had about a mile off. "Wow!" Shouted Rin, his goofy grin and bright eyes clear of his excitement. "And the King's city is bigger??" He asked enthusiasticly, a laugh escaping him as they veered away from the lake. "Yep," she smiled, his enthusiasm was rather refreshing to the awkwardness of earlier. Getting closer to the gate she could spot of the bright blue and white armor of the ant sized guards from far away. Slowing down to a stop she picked up Rin. Tossing him onto the back of Mephisto's horse as he came up next to her. "I need you three to stay here. They won't try and search a lone woman," she stated, a cheeky grin on Mephisto's face. "So you'll what? Woo them with your feminine charm?" A mighty urge to punch him was welling up in inside of her. "One of these days I'm going to throttle you," she threatened, his amusement only growing as he teased her. "Sounds lovely." With a loud groan she tried to smack him, the elf pulling himself just out of arms reach. "I'm so punching you later," she barked, face red as she took off. "She's so fun when she's mad," he chuckled, green eyes staring dreamily after her.

Closer and closer she got to the gate, slowing down a few feet away from the guards. "Halt!" Barked the one of the right, his hand up as if the words weren't enough. "State your business," he stated, lowering his hand to his weapon. "I'm here to see Lewin Light, High Knight of Gale," she responded plainly, her red hair catching the interest of the guard on the left. "Holy crap, do you not know who this is?" whispered the guard on the left, making the right look at him. "Well spit it out if you know her." The guard on the left pulled off his helmet, a young man no older than sixteen as he reached for a piece of charcoal. What he asked next surprised them. "Can I have your autograph Red Bronco?" She hesitantly took his helmet and signed the inside, the boy looking up at her with aspiration. His role model. The other knight smacked him upside the head. "Just because she's a famous warrior doesn't mean you have to break formation." The left knight apologized, putting his helmet back on. With a sigh the right knight responded, "I knew who you were just gotta be careful nowadays. Especially with elves." Nodding in agreement she rode past them, finally entering the huge city. Even in the late afternoon citizens we're coming and going, a couple stopping and staring as she passed by. Further up she had to go, winding down streets and alleys just to reach the high quarter. There, right on the edge of the circle of Noble houses was a green bannered estate, a lightning bolt as the crest. Dismounting she walked up with trepidation in her heart. Oh how she wished she had never gotten this job. Knocking twice she waited till a servant opened the door. "Can I help you miss?' It was an orc boy, probably around fifteen.

His hair was shaved on the sides and short on top, and his skin a dark tan. But those eyes, so red, like blood. "Ah you must be his new squire," she greeted, earning a bow. "Yes, I'm Suguro of the Blood tribe. Master Lewin has been training me to become a Grand Knight," he replied, his large under bite making him quite adorable. "An orc Grand Knight, that's a good goal," she remarked, remembering that she hadn't introduced herself. "Oh sorry, I'm Shura. Shura Kirigakure." The boy froze, blood rushing to his face like the one from the gate. Before anything could be said he screamed and ran upstairs. She scratched the back of her head. Had she done something wrong? "Don't worry, he just didn't expect to meet his idol in the flesh," a voice responded. Looking to her left in another doorway stood Lewin Light. "I could ask you the same thing, what are you doing he-" he stopped when he noticed she was holding her nose. "W-when was the last time you took a bath?" She remarked, waving the air in front of her other hand. "Oh it's been that long? Haha, I haven't had guests in a while," he replied, suddenly grabbed by her. "Wait where are we going?" He asked nonchalantly, Shura dragging him out the door. "To talk and give you a bath."

Funny enough Lewin owned a bath house, his staff some orcs from the Blood Clan's. In one of the private area's she tossed him in, his staff assisting him in removing the dirty clothes as Shura looked away. "Alright all good," he called, making her turn around to see an enormous amount of bubbles covering him up to his neck. "So why are you here Shura," he asked, his smile a curious one. Just like Mephisto he was tough to figure out. "I need your help with smuggling some people into the city. Under the King's law they're not welcome," she replied, his eyebrows rising as a servant washed his hair. "Ah so magic folk eh? Well then your in luck. The Duke doesn't care about the King's law. In fact he's currently at his Villa and not the palace. What troubles me are the guards and nobles beneath him. They're why the law is being used…. A lot of people are on edge since Assiah." A small frown formed on his face, "You know you'll have to owe me twice now." Shura nodded, looking away as he stood up from his bath, servants already there to help him. Once dressed he walked over to her. "You still know that escape tunnel I built to the baths? Bring them through that and knock on the wall three times. Take my squire, he'll show you the way through." With that he walked off, leaving her to frown even more.

It was almost dark and Mephisto could see familiar red head riding from the city. As she approached he noticed the Orc boy behind her, his clothing clean and bright. Coming to a stop he looked from her to the orc. "Whose the boy?" He asked, the young orc trying to be as formal as possible. "It's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Suguro-" Shura interrupted him, "Calm down. No need to go through the whole spiel." On que the orcs tan face grew dark as he blushed, his idol spoke to him. "What's the matter with him?" Rin asked, poking out from behind his older brother. The two boys locked eyes. A sense of jealousy in the air. "He's a squire to my friend. Who, by the way, is waiting for us so let's not just sit here," Shura explained, turning her horse around. Instead of taking the road they cut through the golden grass, avoiding the gate by a longshot. "There," Suguro pointed. Out of the way, about a halfway around the outer wall was a large sewer entrance. All of them except the young orc looked displeased. Rather disgusted. "We have to go through there? What about the horses?" Yukio asked, Suguro thinking for a second. "I'll come back and bring them in after I escort you." Reluctantly they walked towards a side gate. Suguro opened the door, Mephisto pushing Shura forward. "Ladies first," he teased, making her frown.

One by one they entered, Suguro looking around before locking the gate. It was spacious enough, the actual drainage area to the right of them. "You couldn't have found us a cleaner route?" Mephisto asked, trailing behind Shura with his nose and mouth covered. She turned a corner, following Suguro. A loud smack could be heard behind her as the tall elf hit his forehead on the low ceiling. Smirking she kept walking, acting like she hadn't heard a thing. He rubbed his head, looking after her, and whispered, "Touche."

Within minutes they were met with a dead end, Mephisto huffing in slight frustration. "We're lost." She shushed him, Suguro knocking three times in three different areas of the wall. A click could be heard along with something heavy moving before the brick wall slide sideways. As they walked into the cellar they were met by Lewin. "Ah your here! Good!" Mephisto flinched upon seeing the Knight, his face still covered from the sewers. "And these must be our guests," Lewin greeted, shaking the two boys hands until moving towards the elf. Accidentally Rin knocked into him, making him fall, along with his hood and mask. Recognition lit up Lightning's eyes, but he remained silent. "And you must be the one who hired my dear friend," Lewin greeted, helping Mephisto up. Nervousness filled the elf, Lewins smile never faltering. Turning to Shura and Suguro he spoke, "Shura one of my female servants will get you cleaned up. Suguro why don't you take those boys and take a bath. I'll show this one to his own." Rin protested as Suguro and Yukio dragged him off. While Shura looked back hesitantly before following a friendly female orc named Dia. Instantly out of earshot Lewin greeted Mephisto properly. "Hello Samael, King of the second Elf realm. Royaume du ciel. Or better known as the Great Magician of the Sky Realm."

"Shit."

They stood there, Mephisto Frozen in trepidation. "So what is the great magician doing here?" Lewin asked, folding his arms across his chest.

Clearing his throat the elf replied, "It's a family matter, but let's just say daddy and I don't get along anymore…. And neither do his two half sons." A look of understanding spread across the knights face. "So you rebelled because of what he did? ...And how many of the other King's agreed?" Debating whether or not to disclose the information he sighed, "Two. King of the lush jungles, Amaimon. And, you'll be happy to hear, my lovely brother Iblis."

Lightning paused, absorbing all this information in. Suddenly he grabbed Mephisto by his shoulders, looking him dead in the eyes. "Shura doesn't know does she?" He asked, receiving his answer when the elf acted a little bashful. "You, a traitorous Elf King, forgot to tell the red princess what she was getting into?!?!" Smacking his own face Lewin groaned and then made for the door, quickly being tackled by Mephisto.

"Don't you dare tell her!!!"

"She's my friend! She deserves to know!"

They rolled around on the floor for a few minutes before stooping, both out of breath. "Knowing will only *huff* put her in *huff* more danger," Mephisto wheezed, earning a lazy smack against his face. "That's *huff* no excuse. Not *huff* knowing, will put her *huff* in more danger," Lightning retorted, eyes staring up at the ceiling.

Sitting up the elf sighed, "For the sake of the realms do not tell her.… I will tell her when we reach Paladim." Lewin sat up as well, rubbing the back of his neck. "I don't know what your planning, but if it can save this beautiful world from the destruction of your father then I won't say a word. Besides-" he stood up, offering his hand. "It's not my place to tell her who really saved her from that prison." With that he left the room, whistling a tune so bright you'd think he just became duke. Glancing at the exit, Mephisto was surprised. Lewins hand had appeared through the door, beckoning the elf king. Reluctantly he followed, apparently to receive a bath as he contemplated the last of what the knight had said.

Meanwhile Shura sat in a large bath, Dia sitting on the edge humming a sweet tune as she washed her patrons beautiful red hair. "Many a scar, but still as lovely as ever," the orc said, offering a warm smile. Sighing Shura leaned back against the stone wall of the pool. "Too many, but thank you," she replied, closing her eyes. "They have a song about you my lady, it's quite lovely. All of the orc's know it. Master Lewin sings it when he's in a good mood," she stated, massaging Shura's scalp. "Little bastard, I'll have to ask him about it," she muttered, relaxing completely.

Not far away Mephisto sat in his bath, enjoying how all of his aches and pains melted away. For a moment he closed his eyes, the soft tunes of a lute coming from down the hall. He dwelled on all that had happened, the worry sinking in until her angry, flustered face appeared in his mind. A smirk makes it's way onto his face. Despite all of the bad, all of the things he's done, and all the things to come he smiled when he thought of her. There was an unknown sensation tugging in the depths of his greedy heart. It was foreign yet familiar. Ah yes, he had felt it when his mother was still alive. Love. Sighing loudly he erupted all thoughts as silly as love. No, love made you weak. It was childish. He continued to tell himself that he only wanted her out of greed. Out of lust. Then why did he feel this pain?

Sinking lower into the water he tried to wash the thoughts away before climbing out.

No one knew how much time had passed, but as they all walked outside into the city streets the smell of food lingered in the air. All of them were dressed in fresh clothes, Mephisto wearing a clean dark green cloak with his hood up. "Now if you'll follow me we can have a wonderful feast back at my home," Lewin announced, leading them up the street towards the circle of Noble houses. Emerald eyes couldn't help but look at Shura, her new sea green tunic, with an orcish styled brown belt, and dark brown pants made look more relaxed. As if to add effect Suguro placed a cloak over her, the top covered with a white fur pelt. "Dia told me to give you this," Suguro blushed, falling back into line as Shura replied thank you. Rin and Yukio were almost matching in their tunics, one dark blue and the other a faded blue. As for Suguro he looked pretty much the same, except the cloth that draped over his torso was now red instead of green. It matched his eyes. "Ah! Here we are," Lewin replied, snapping everyone from they're thoughts. Upon entering his home you could smell something cooking. "Dinner will be ready soon," spoke a voice from down the hall. Leading his guests through the luxurious sun room they walked down a hall and into a large room with a large wooden table that could fit ten people comfortably. "Make yourselves at home," Lewin spoke, sitting at the head of the table. Taking off his cloak Mephisto sat down closest to Lewin on the right side. It was then that Shura finally caught a glimpse of him since he vanished for a bath. Instead of his old black and white elven attire he now had a sleek dark green tunic with shiny golden buttons going down the middle. At his waist was his rapier, tied with a regular dark brown belt that was hanging below a brighter green sash with a golden leaf embroidered at the end. The fabric looked durable but incredibly soft. Satin? Her thoughts were broken as his gaze met hers. Apparently they had both been staring. Coughing she moved to sit across from him but noticed Suguro was already there, with Rin next to him, and Yukio next to Rin. So unless she wanted to make this awkward she had one choice.

With a small sigh she sat next to Mephisto, his trademark smirk upon his face. Another had also taken interest in they're interactions, Lightning. He pretended to talk with Suguro and the boys, but secretly he was watching them out of the corner of his eye.

"Wipe that smug look off your face," Shura muttered, pushing her cloak back onto her chair. The elf chuckled, the scent of mint and old books hitting her senses. "I was just admiring how beautiful you looked my lady," he replied, casting a glance over to her. The scent of cinnamon and apples greeted him as he leaned in to whisper in her ear, "wasn't that what you were thinking of me?" A resounding slap wrung out in the dining room, all eyes turning to see Shura standing with Mephisto holding his now red cheek. Her face was bright red, something besides anger flashing through those violet eyes. "I've had enough of you," she barked, storming off upstairs. Cold dead silence greeted him as he sat there in shock, Lewin shaking his head. "I'll have her food brought to her," he spoke, breaking the ice. Before another word could be said the kitchen door, located behind Lewin opened up, opened up with a cart piled with delicious dishes rolling in. You had to look behind the cart to see the halfling pushing it. He looked just like a child with an apron and glasses. "Ah Miwa, thank you for preparing this gorgeous meal," Lewin greeted, the halfling already piling dishes onto the table. "Oh and Miwa, one of guests is having a rough night, could you put a plate off to the side. I'll take it up to her once I'm done." Miwa smiled and nodded, adding, "Sure boss," as he whizzed the cart, along with a prepped plate back into the kitchen. "That was rather fast for someone that size," commented Rin, earning a smack from Suguro. "Miwa is blessed by a sprite of wind, making him both nimble and quick," Lewin explained, retrieving some food for his plate.

Upstairs Shura sat in a room she had once stayed in, the familiar soft blue sheets welcoming her home as she laid down onto the bed. Her heart swelled with anger, and then the sadness overtook her, tears silently falling. For the last time she had been here had been when she fled Paladim, when she had fled her captor. And now she was going back.

It was all so overwhelming for her emotions, and that stupidly handsome elf was not helping. "Why does it always have to be an elf that brings me misery," she muttered, rolling over to stare at the ceiling. The facade she put up was to protect what remained after being caged for so long. Too afraid of being locked up again. Too afraid to lose herself. But these childish feelings she felt around him made her heart tug, the weakness fluttering in her stomach. "Dammit," she cursed silently, covering her eyes as the tears streamed down her face. Too prideful to be seen. Too weak to admit these feelings that clouded her mind. Thoughts of his lips against hers. Thoughts of his stupid smirk as she lay with him. Thoughts of him holding her tenderly. It was too much, especially when he teased her. Because she knew it would never happen. Once she sets foot in Paladim her jailor will find her. Her jailor will catch her. "Ugh," she groaned, part of her wanting to just go back North. To hide far away from prying eyes. But most of her screamed to stay, to finish this through, for good or bad. A knock came from her door. "Go away," she replied, the door opening regardless. Looking over she spotted Lewin with a plate in one hand and a lute in the other. "My lady I've come with gifts," he softly greeted, walking over and placing the meal on her desk, sitting down in the arm chair in the corner. "Eat and then we'll talk, I'd hate for you to go hungry," he replied, playing a light tune as she gingerly got up.

After dinner the boys had gone to mess around with Suguro and Miwa. Mephisto had been led to his room. Apparently the building was oddly shaped, with a few rooms with small balcony's right across from the other wing of the house. Upon entering he sat down, face in his hands. Mind contemplating what happened earlier. And then he heard it, the soft tune of a lute. Walking out to his balcony he looked across and saw Shura sitting on her bed, Lewin obviously somewhere in the room playing because her lips were moving. Closing his eyes he sat down on the balcony, avoiding to read what she was saying. After a while the lute stopped playing. Mephisto looked back, shock washing over him as both Shura and Lewin hugged each other. Hello jealousy my old friend he thought, but silenced himself as he watched Lewin say something and then walk out. Slowly she turned off the lamps in the room except one, walking out to the balcony only to lock eyes with whom she was so emotional about. Inwardly they both cursed Lewin who had done this intentionally.

Afraid she might hate him even more he pretended like he hadn't seen her, shutting his eyes and leaning his head back. Shura's face turned red, a quiet "hpmh!" escaped her as she turned and walked back into her room. Opening one eye he could see the outline of her body, it was too dark. Tempted to use his night vision spell he stopped himself as he watched. She had suddenly started to remove her clothes. Obviously she was changing into night attire, and he should've looked away, but he didn't. Too captivated, his desire burning a hole in his heart. It was in that moment he swore. No matter the cost, he would have her. Maybe it was greed. Maybe it was lust. Maybe it was love. Or maybe it was all three wrapped into the soul that was his own. He didn't care.

Heres a picture of orc Suguro :)

http/hallowfest./post/166864749513/orc-ryuji-suguro-from-unfortunate-fantasy


	4. Chapter 4

Laughter escaped the kitchen, three people shushing to be quiet. Most if the inhabitants of the house were asleep. Except for the young boys.

Rin, Yukio, Suguro, and Miwa sat in the kitchen at a small round table, cards scattered between them. Obviously Rin had won, his hands thrown up in excitement. ""Where did you learn to play like that?" Miwa asked, gathering the deck and shuffling. With a cheeky grin Rin replied, "my older brother." Yukio obviously didn't agree with such past times, shaking his head. "I wish you'd pay more attention in our lessons," Yukio replied, taking a sip of some tea Miwa had prepared. "Hey! All I need to know is how to cast magic, fight, and how to cook," Rin retorted, the two twins locking eyes in disagreement. "You shouldn't mention magic that openly outside of this house, the guards might arrest you, especially if your anything but human. They tolerate Master Lewin because of his status, but anyone else would be taken in on the spot," Miwa stated, getting up to grab them all some desert from the cake he had prepared.

"Human's fear what they don't understand... Magic can be dangerous, but it's also used for healing and creating life," Suguro commented, earning a shocked look from the twins. "Your the first orc I've met to say that," Rin proclaimed, grabbing a piece of cake from Miwa. "You mean the only orc," Yukio countered quietly, taking another sip of his tea. Miwa laughed, sitting back down after handing the other two some cake. "Orc's are infamous for being attuned with magic. Suguro's clan is known for it's mastery over fire. Especially his father." The young orc blushed, "Don't remind me of my old man. He's too friendly to be an orc." As if on cue all four simultaneously took a bite from their cake. Everyone seemed to enjoy the sweet flavor of vanilla and raspberry. Well almost everyone.

"Hey is everything okay Rin?" Miwa asked, the boy starting down at his cake. "It's too good…" All three boys almost fell out of their chairs. "What?" Yukio asked, still confused. Slamming his hands down onto the table Rin stood up. "This cake is too good! It puts my cooking career on the line." "Career?" Yukio asked skeptically. "Yes!"

With loud laughter Miwa fell out of his chair, the halfling gripping his sides in a fit of amusement. Suguro and Yukio looked at each other apologetically, both boys not used to this sort of behavior. "I'm serious!" Shouted Rin, determination in his eyes. It was like watching a drama that was poorly written.

After a moment Miwa apologized and sat up. "Alright then, we'll have a competition. Whoever makes the best dish for breakfast wins." Before Suguro or Yukio could protest Rin agreed. "Whose going to be the judge?"

They all paused. "Good question."

Dawn peaked through the windows, warming her skin on this cold fall morning. Soft snoring escaped her lips, her hair cascaded around her as she slept. Hushed whispers could be heard outside the door, slowly creaking open. Rin and trio had convinced Mephisto to apologise for last night by bringing her breakfast in bed. The elf seemed hesitant, standing in the doorway, tray in hand. With several groans they pushed him into the room, shutting the door behind him.

Standing there awkwardly for a moment he started to move, halting when she sighed, rolling over onto her back. He contemplated if he should just leave to avoid making things worse. Especially after last night. But that's when he heard it, the soft moan of his name escaping her luscious lips. His pointed ears turned red in a flash, along with his face. Breathing also seemed difficult as he tried to calm himself. He was an elf. A King. There was no reason for him to be acting like this. Until she did it again, this time rolling over and hugging one of the many pillows. Quickly placing the tray of food on the nightstand next to her bed he stormed out of the room, his face red as he slammed the door. Startled Shura sat up, looking around groggily. Her mind unaware of her visitor until shd spotted the food. "Did Lewin bring me this?" She wondered, taking the tray and placing it on her lap. There was eggs, bacon, fruit, a muffin, pancakes, and a piping hot cup of tea. It all looked good as she dug in, the muffin a mix of cinnamon and pumpkin. Then the pancakes, they were devine. Chocolate was grated on top of the blackberry nutmeg pancakes. Followed by two shots of maple syrup. Shura contemplated on forgetting the job she was hired for and staying here. She was totally fine with eating this every morning. Suddenly her door fell open. Rin, Suguro, Yukio, and Miwa tumbling in and onto the floor. As the rest of them groaned Rin shouted, "Which one do you love!?!" The question startled her. "What?"

"They're wondering about the food. What did you like the best?" Lewin replied, leaning against the doorway. Hearty laughter escaped her, the sunlight catching her features as she held her hand over her mouth, trying to stifle her amusement. "I really liked the pancakes," she replied, taking her first sip of her tea. But then she stared down into her cup, reminiscing a familiar taste. It was the same one she had shared with Mephisto the other night. "Did big brother apologize?" Yukio asked, Rin too busy bragging to a sulking Miwa about winning. "What do you mean?" She asked, a little confused. "We sent him in to wake you up and give you breakfast," replied Rin before being tackled by a rage induced Miwa. Staring down at her food her eyes softened a little. The boys were too busy to notice, chasing after Rin as he teased Miwa. Lewin noticed, a small smile forming on his lips. "He probably didn't want to wake you up. You can be really scary sometimes," the knight teased before turning to leave. "You should thank him," he added, before shutting the door. Silence filled the room, her violet eyes still staring down at her food before she placed it on the nightstand next to her bed. Without thinking she climbed out of bed and barged out of her room, slamming the door behind her.

After the fiasco that happened in Shura's room, Mephisto had crawled back to his own quarters. He had already eaten and was now pacing back and forth, his ears still red. Oh how he had wanted to crawl into her bed and do all the dirty things that had popped into his mind. Self restraint was him quickly getting the hell out and separating himself from the temptation. He was a gentleman, and he usually kept his desires at a bare minimum. But the way she moaned his name had his heart beating like a drum. Suddenly his door flew open, his startled gaze falling upon her as she stood in the doorway in only a night gown. Face turning red he was subconsciously backing up as she walked towards him. "Thank you for the tea, and I'm sorry about last night," she stated, a determination in her eyes even as he cheeks were dusted red. Covering his face with his hand, more for his sake than hers, he commented, "My lady, as much as it brings me joy please cover yourself." Damn he said that wrong. Realization dawned on her, quickly grabbing his cloak which hung on a chair nearby. Now they were both blushing.

Clearing his throat Mephisto replied, "The fault is mine." How do you say that you only tease because of your sexual desires for a woman you've been in love with for a long time? Oh right you don't. "I stepped over a boundary you weren't comfortable with. I'm sorry, my lady." Taking her hand he kissed it like that first day, lingering longer than expected. She pouted, remembering Lewin's words. The knight told her it was okay to fall in love, it was part of healing. "We're both at fault then," she paused, growing quiet. "I was hurt a long time ago, and I sometimes don't know how to react. Sometimes I just get angry. And you REALLY know how to push my temper," she stated, her eyes staring down as she fiddled with his cloak, the pain starting to crack through. Amusement lit up in his eyes, even now he was tempted to say something witty. Instead he opted into doing something his mother used to do.

Wrapping his arms around her he pulled her close, his chin resting upon her head. Shura was shocked, her body tense. After a moment of realization that he wasn't going to hurt her she relaxed against him. "Better?" he asked, his voice low and suave. Shura nodded and looked at him. "Thank you." Leaning up she kissed him lightly before pulling away, quickly making for the door. Leaving the charming and calm elf dumbstruck and craving more.

Even as she walked back to her room she could taste him upon her lips. That tea he loved, and the mint. Sighing as soon as she reached her room she shut the door behind her gently. A small smile tugging on her features.

Within an hour she made her way downstairs, fully dressed in that lovely sea green tunic. What she didn't expect to find was four boys all passed out on the floor in the sun room. Feeling someone tap her on the shoulder she turned to see Lewin, a finger pressed against his lips. "Be quiet and follow me," he said, walking back down the hall. Staring at the snoring pile of bodies she turned and accompanied her companion to the garden behind the home. "So what happened to them?" She asked, admiring the different flowers and plants. Some of which, like the red soul lanterns, were magical in nature. "Oh they had a cooking challenge. Stayed up all night debating on what to make and then had you be the judge. Hence why this morning they were so adamant," he laughed, picking a blue stone out of his pocket. "Time to feed my garden," he exclaimed clapping his hands as he threw the stone up into the air. As soon as it reached the roofline it vanished, and a swirl of clouds started to form where it had disappeared. Slowly, rain started to fall.

Lewin grabbed her by the arm and pulled her under the overhang. "What would the order say if they caught you miss using magic runes," she teased, earning a chuckle from him. "No matter what they preach about magic, it's just old men fearing something thats misunderstood," he stated, pruning a mandrake, the plant squirming a little. Hushing the creature back to sleep he moved on to a Nightingale Rose. "So you don't agree with them?" She asked, admiring the rich purple flower. "No, magic is dangerous. Especially in the wrong hands, but that doesn't mean it's all bad. It helps my garden grow," he replied, cutting a rose and handing it to her. Holding it in her hand she gasped as it turned to crystal. "Ah, it took." He stated, earning a confused look from his companion. "Every ten years one rose from the bush can turn Crystalline for someone in love. And you my dear friend are certainly in love," he replied, smiling brightly. Her cheeks turned red as she sighed, "I'm not. It's just coincidence." Lewin chuckled, "you've been sighing since you got here. Don't deny what your heart wants." As her face darkened he could tell something happened. "What?" Biting her lower lip she muttered, "I kind of kissed him this morning…." "That's it?" She sputtered in frustration at his unimpressed response. "What do you mean that's it?!?" The knight chuckled, "Well I thought maybe you had snogged him." She turned red in embarrassment, stuttering, "I-I did NOT have sex with him! I have never slept with anyone!!!" Mephisto was right, she was enjoyable to tease. Looking directly at her he rose his eyebrows with a smile. "I'm surprised, not even with HIM?." Shura grabbed the closest thing and proceeded to smack him with his own broom. Lewin laughed as he was chased around the garden.

A few moments later the were both leaning over trying to catch they're breath. Standing upright she leaned back, stretching her muscles. "You are both assholes," she groaned, walking back inside, grabbing the crystal rose as she passed. Lewin smiled and looked up at a balcony. "You hear that. She thinks we're alike," he stated, green eyes staring back at him. Up on the veranda stood Mephisto, propped up against the building. "How long did you know?" the elf asked, hopping down with ease. He reminding Lewin of a cat. "Since I gave her the rose, but I'm sure you were listening in since the beginning," Lewin replied, trying to figure out what he was up to. "I'm trying to figure out why you lied to her. Why you avoided telling me everything, and why your still lyng to me," the fallen lord replied, his voice a dark whisper. A chuckle escaped Lewin before he stated, "And this is why. Your impulsive, greedy, and you've done nothing but so things for yourself. That's not different. Its more of the same for her." Frustration loomed over Mephisto as he stormed away, ready to murder the next person he talked to. He just didn't expect that someone to be Shura as he walked back inside. "Oh hi," she greeted, a satchel tied to her waist. With a sigh he replied, "And where are you off too? I thought we would be heading out?" "Just gonna go for a walk since the boys are asleep," she lied, trying to act as oblivious as possible. Something was definitely up. With a, I'm not convinced stare he watched as she made for the door. Suddenly, almost startling, Lewin tapped on his shoulder. "You should totally see where she's going. Could be fun," the man grinned, walking away to check on his squire and chef.

Sure enough, Mephisto wrapped up in his cloak followed Shura closely, tracking as she turned into an alley with a dead end. She stood there for a moment then just suddenly vanished into thin air. Rushing over he heard the click as a stone beneath him slowly lowered. "How may I help you sir," came a voice, his eyes darting around till he came upon an orange cat. "Yes, I'm looking for my wife she ran off this way and then just vanished," he lied, a simple smile upon his lips. The feline perked up, "Oh yeah your an elf. Can smell ya. Alright you can enter. She said she was goin to the market." Before he could thank him Mephisto was transported into a dark stone room with a wooden door, loud laughter could be heard from the other side. Stepping forward he walked through, amazed at all the diverse people coming and going down a dwarven street. "Welcome to Guild Town," greeted a white cat sitting next to where he had just emerged. "Where is this?" Mephisto asked, looking up at the rock ceiling about a thousand feet up. "Your in one of the Deep Holm cities sir, about three thousand feet under the city of gale." It replied curtly before transforming into a young girl. "How can I help you?" The question about Shura was about to rise when be spotted her down the street, turning into a grand looking shop. "I'm good thank you," he replied, weaving through the crowd. Coming to a stop where she had just stood he looked inside, seeing armor and fine clothes hanging neatly for display. She was talking with a dark haired young girl when suddenly a voice called to him. "Hey buddy your blocking the entrance." Emerald eyes looked over to see a very light pink satyr standing there, his lower half covered by pants and a loose shawl. Stepping aside he apologized. With a sigh the hooved boy walked into the store carrying some heavy looking materials. He stopped, talking with the women and then suddenly pointed to Mephisto, emerald eyes locked with violet. Oh he'd been caught.

Vividly red was the mage's face, a handprint about the size of Shura's. However that was not the worst of it. "Why the hell did you follow me?" She barked. The shopkeep, Izumo, had temporarily shut the store down. Her satyr companion, Renzou, stood beside her. His hands were crossed against his bare chest. "Haha I can't believe you of all people were stalked," Renzou laughed, earning a smack upside the head from Izumo. "Shima Renzou if I hear one more smart ass comment I'll dye your fur green." The satyr smiled cheekily, pretending to go and put away the materials he had carried in. "I was curious. Even a child would know something was wrong with how poorly you lied." Without thinking Shura grabbed the juice Izumo put down on her counter and threw it at him. Izumo shrieked, somewhat happy it hadn't hit any of her merchandize. Mephisto however was now a lovely shade of purple. "You jerk! Do you know how much trouble you could have been in if you weren't an elf?" She fumed, obviously the juice would soon be trivial if they couldn't get her to calm down. Suddenly Renzou reappeared, "Hey does he even know about the party later?" Now Mephisto was even more curious. Shura rubbed her eyelids, obviously annoyed beyond belief. "No," she muttered, an even greater headache coming on. Rezou's cheeky smile returned, "It's the birthday of our lovely city, Kazahad Merchant Port. Everyone will be attending. Dwarf King Thulbane, Elf King Iblis, Sultan Kuresh, and of course the smaller lords and ladies from other races. Its going to be so good!" "Yes but you have to look formal," Izumo retorted, a pout on the young satyr's face. Externally Mephisto was fine, internally was a different matter. The once calm elf was panicking. His brother, father of dragons, is here. "Hey is Lewin, Suguro, and Miwa going to be here soon? I have their outfits," Izumo commented, drawing Mephisto's attention back from the pit of despair. "So that insufferable man knew about this as well?" He asked, a glint of frustration in his eyes. This appealed to the satyr as he giggled, earning a quick jab to the ribs by the shopkeep. Sitting down on the counter Shura replied, "Yes he knows. He and I were planning on going once I was done up north. I was going to take the deep road here but you kind of showed up." "Then why all the secrecy?" Mephisto asked, his brow furrowed in confusion. Biting her tongue the red haired beauty didn't want to confess, so she pretended to look at a spot of dirt that was not there. "She wanted to get you and your brothers outfits," Izumo confessed, a playful smirk on her lips as the other woman looked at her in betrayal. "I'm never trusting you with a secret again," Shura pouted, already feeling the smug smirk on the self's face. "Ah well I'm definitely going to need some new clothes now," he teased, watching the warrior's face turn a bright red. Both in embarrassment and rage. Words tried to form in her mouth but suddenly the front door of the shop opened, a bell ringing as several people entered. It was Lewin and the boys. Suguro and Miwa looked relaxed while the twins stared in awe. "Right on time," Izumo stated, noting the two extra boys. Before any could say a word Shura huffed and went into the back room. Judging from her sudden departure and Mephisto's stained clothed Lewin guessed he might have pushed her buttons again. "As hot tempered as ever," Lewin chuckled, taking a seat on the counter only to be pushed off by Izumo, the satyr falling backwards onto the floor. "Ow..." With a long sigh Izumo stated, "Lewin, Suguro, Miwa, and Renzou. I have your outfits ready. Please go get cleaned up and ready." As they walked by she turned to the twins, "you two will be easy, but you hmm.." Her red eyes fell upon Mephisto, an innocent smile gracing his lips. Pondering for a second her eyes lit up. "Oooh I know just the thing!" The young woman scurried off, yelling at them to follow.

Upon walking through the back door they were greeted by a small courtyard, with a walkway wrapping around the shop and three very large stone buildings. Laughter and music could be heard from the door to the right, familiar voices too. Hurrying over to the left she motioned for them to follow, Mephisto catching a glimpse of Shura through a window, her smile wide as she and a couple of other girls laughed. Turning he entered after his brothers, the house smelled of soap as steam filled the room. "Baths are downstairs, let me just..." Izumo pulled out a tape, quickly memorizing each of they're measurements before rushing off. Rin was the first to bolt downstairs, Yukio slowly following as Mephisto just stood there. Again he heard Shura's voice, it was distant. "Oh my lord Mamushi he did not!" A squeal of delight along with a large splash of water could be heard even by the elf. "My friend is getting married!!!" Shura shouted, the other woman yelping. "Ack! Shura!" Copious amounts of giggling and laughter quickly followed, only the gods could guess what was going on in there. Stifling a blush he cleared his throat and hurried after his brothers. Dirty thoughts lingering in his mind.

He was surprised to find not only his brothers down below but Lewin, Suguro, Miwa, and Renzou. The satyr. was in his own bath, one made especially for creatures with a lot fur. The room was huge, the ceiling rounded with a bioluminescent type of flower growing along the top like ivy. "Changing stall is over there," Lewin pointed to a set of shelves with several sized changing stalls with curtains. Rin and Yukio were already undressed with a towels around their waists, heading for the bath which Suguro and Miwa were in. It only took Mephisto a few minutes before he was in the bath next to Lewin's. "If were up to me I wouldn't be in here," stated the knight, the irony of his dislike for baths humorous. "Then why are you in here?" Green eyes looked over at the man next to him. "Because Torako, my squires mother, would be furious if I wasn't clean for the party," Lewin replied, scrubbing his hair really well. Rolling his eyes at the enigma that was the knight, Mephisto reached for the small velvet bag he brought with him, pulling out four small crystals, each a different color. The green one he dropped into his own bath, the scent of mint quickly rising. Soon a devilish smile crossed his lips as he tossed the tan crystal into Lewin's bath, the knight trying to catch it but missing as the strong smell of pine filled his nose. Before he could stop the mage, Mephisto threw a pink crystal in Rezou's, and a dark brown one in the boy's. An explosion of scents filled the bath, followed by the chuckling of a certain elf.

Several bodies walked up the stairs, all cloaked in fluffy grey robes. "Great now I smell like toffee," groaned Suguro, Rin and Miwa having no problems with there's. Even Renzou didn't mind as he smelled like roses. "Well it was either toffee or oranges. I would think the latter being the obvious choice," Mephisto smirked, Lewin opening the door to the outside. As they shuffled to the next house several voices called out to them. All eyes turned to see several women on the second floor across the courtyard, leaning out the steamy windows of they're bath house. "Hey boys," they teased, three of them appearing to be siblings, the other two a satyr and a human. Mephisto caught the glimpse of red hair behind them. "Hey girls, how you doing," Renzou playfully greeted, his towel threatening to fall before Miwa grabbed it and held it up. "Eww its Renzou," teased one of the three sisters, faking as if she we're actually sick. "Go get dressed and help poor Izumo, she's always picking up your slack," chided the other, both laughing. "Oh hi Ryuji!~ You and Miwa can come up," they teased, causing both boys to blush before the one know as Mamushi interrupted. "Enough you two. What would father say?" The sisters recoiled, still giggling. Stepping forward the girls finally noted Mephisto and his brothers. Before they could tease them Mephisto smirked, tossing a smaller bag Of crystals up to them. Mamushi caught it with ease, staring questioningly. "A gift for you lovely ladies and the red one for Miss Kirigakure," he stated, his suave voice bringing blushes to all of their faces as he walked off. "He put them in our bath's," Miwa explained, quickly cut off by Renzou. "Yeah, he made you three smell like candy." The young satyr laughed, his orcish friend interrupting. "So. You smell as pretty as a rose," Suguro teased, walking off after Lewin and Mephisto. Embarrassed the satyr huffed his chest and walked hastily after the group, leaving the girls to they're giggling.

All of them admired the different crystals. Yet while there were multiple of each one there was only one of the deep red he had mentioned. Turning to Shura, who sat in her tub, they looked at her with playful excitement. "What?" she replied, knowing exactly what was coming next. "Don't what us girl. Who was that handsome elf and what steamy romance have you gotten into," Mamushi asked, all of them inching closer and closer. Shura could feel the blush creeping onto her face, her frustration making it painstakingly obvious. There was definitely something going on. "Nothing is going on. He's just my client. I was hired to take him, and his brothers, south to Paladim," she replied. However the image of him holding her popped into her mind. This only made her blush worsen causing the girls to smirk. "You are a terrible liar," Mamushi's sisters stated, making Shura hang her head and sigh. "Spill the beans Shura. I told you about Juzo and spared no details," Mamushi prodded, eyebrow's raised in anticipation. "He's an asshole," she replied, sinking further into the water, remembering his comment earlier. "He teases me constantly over the stupidest things. And to make things worse..." she trailed off, her mind recalling every detail of that simple kiss earlier. "And?" They asked with baited breath, watching as she sighed and looked away. "I kissed him earlier," she muttered, earning several giggles of excitement. It was then Mamushi noticed the small bruise hidden by her bangs. Without warning she pushed back her red hair. "Where did you get that?" Paku asked, Mamushi's hand quickly being swatted away. "Dulain got raided by a pretty big group of bandits. I got knocked on my ass by this huge orc, and he saved me," she explained, chuckling a little at her stubbornness afterward. "C'mon, your holding out," whined the sister's. Shura lightly brushed the bruise. "Well I was pretty stubborn like usual. I mean you've seen me get stabbed and I persisted I was alright," she laughed before continuing. "He had to help me onto my horse, and decided to ride with me. Oh that asshole. I was alright. Really I was. But I guess he got fed up and decided to just knock me out." "Oh Shura, you've always been one tough cookie. I remember Torako having to knock you out when you broke three ribs and your leg but still kept on fighting that cyclops. Your like the wind. Untameable. And hun he seems like the type of man who loves a challenge." Without a word Mamushi dropped the red crystal in her friends bath. The spicy and warm scent of Cinnamon wafted up first, and then the subtle hint of lavender followed. It was both relaxing and warm. "Oh this is a great way to determine what he thinks of you," stated Paku, earning the attention of everyone. "I mean I kind of study the meaning of different herbs. Plus this one will be interesting to translate," she added, reaching for her bag. "Every young witch has to know these things. Ah here it is!" Her finger stopped as she found lavender in a book. "So he thinks your elegant. Beautiful and graceful probably in the way you carry yourself. I mean you are very beautiful and an amazing warrior. Now let's see... Cinnamon..." Turning the pages she hummed, finally finding what she was looking for. Before she read it aloud she skimmed over it, blushing. "Well?" The rest ask, Paku taking a deep breath before reading aloud, "Cinnamon, a warm and spicy material is commonly associated with the sun and fire. Better known for its use in love potions it can also be used for healing and to boost positive energy... Sooo... He thinks your elegantly beautiful, spicy?" Shura was blushing so much, her inner turmoil hidden by her hands that covered her face. "So what does mint mean?" She asked, recalling the scent on him every time. "Mint is firstly used as a healing herb, but it can also depict wisdom, virtue, the protection of warm feelings, and precious moments. Oh there's a side note. In some cultures it is known as an.." Shutting the book quickly the young girl tried to keep it out of their hands, but Mamushi snatched the bag as the other three tackled her. Opening the page and looking at the last bit she smirked and shut the book. Satisfied with what she read. Shura didn't enjoy the look she was now receiving. "That elf has one thing on his mind," Mamushi stated, wrapping one of the grey robes around herself. She turned as the red haired beauty climbed out of her own tub. "You, and only you." Handing the book to a confused Shura, Mamushi walked downstairs with the others. Flipping through the book and reading the description her mind went blank for a moment. Processing all the information. "Aphrodisiac? Where have I... WAAAIT!!!!!!"

Even from the dressing rooms the boys and girls could hear the renowned warrior. The girls giggled as they entered their room while the boys stood in confusion. Mamushi walked over to the boys door and stated, "Your welcome." Before walking back, cackling like a maniac. Juzo, Rezou's brother, was already in his formal attire, admiring his soon to be wife. "She's kind of cute when she's scheming," he stated, clicking his black hooves together while grooming his black fur and antlers. Kinzo, a blonde satyr frowned, "More like terrifying." His horns resembled a rams, rugged from constantly butting heads with one of his friends. Izumo suddenly whizzed by carrying a box, Renzou poking his head out from the boys room. "What you got there?" She didn't even stop, just a quick, "For Shura." Before walking out of the room.

Speaking of the red head she had run into Torako Suguro while walking down the stairs. "Shura my dear its so good to see you," the older orc greeted, her smile warm and inviting. "Its so good to see you too Torako, how's Tatsuma?" They mingled for a moment before Izumo appeared at the bottom of the steps. "Oh hi Torako. Shura I forgot to get your adjustments beforehand so i'll need to do it on the fly. Torako you wouldn't have a private space where I could do that would you? Mamushi and the others are taking up the dressing area." Smiling the orc nodded, "follow me, we can use my room above the dressing rooms." Walking out of the bath house they went right towards the tallest of the three houses, three stories to be exact. Loud arguing seeped through the doors, the boys and girls already going at it. With a resounding slam Torako opened the door, "Alright that's enough you three!" The culprits froze, everyone else on edge as the real owner of the house walked in, Shura and Izumo close behind. "Kinzo, go shine your horns. For heavens sake make yourself look decent. Ao, Nishiki, please find something better to do with your time then picking senseless fights." Turning to the other occupants she smiled, "I'm terribly sorry, everyone please enjoy yourselves." Quietly following after her, Shura caught a glimpse of Mephisto standing behind Suguro. A blush crept up onto her face, quickening her pace till she was up the stairs. The girls giggled again, only making Shura more embarrassed. After entering Torako's room Izumo got to work, Torako helping the young woman occasionally by holding the dress. At one point Shura tried to do something herself but was swatted away by Izumo. Now she sat, the dress perfectly sized, as Torako gently combed her long luscious red hair. "I sometimes like to pretend your the daughter I never had," the female orc stated, braiding her hair before loosely tying it in the back. "I sometimes feel that too," Shura stated thinking back to all the times she had been scolded or dragged out of danger by the old orc. "When you have kids I'm going to treat them like they're my grandkids and spoil them rotten." That made Shura sigh, the looming presence of returning to Paladim making her heart ache. As Torako continued to fix her hair, Shurs dwelled on that moment. This pure and loved memory she would cherish for as long as possible. A family that made her feel a part of something, friends that were there when she needed them most, and lastly the love she'd never thought she'd find. Its what made her feel alive, and not some doll to be taken out at ones leisure.

Everyone downstairs stood around chatting, all looked splendid in their formal attire. Some were matching, like Juzo Mamushi with black and white. Some were simply fashionable, like Rin Yukio in dark grey and light blue. And one elf in particular looked absolutely seductive. Black, purple, and white were the colors Izumo had picked for Mephisto. His tunic was high collared with the bottom stopping halfway down his thighs. Purple trim was decorated onto the collar, eight white buttons keeping the top of his shirt closed. While a black belt and a purple sash was tied around his waist. In addition some purple trim lined the bottom of his tunic and on his sleeves. Finally he wore black pants and black boots with white buckles.

Renzou walked over with a black fur pelt, a long cape of similar color attached underneath. "Here, it gets cold up at the palace," the young satyr commented. Throwing it around his shoulders Mephisto secured the black chain in the front, so no matter how much he moved it would not fall off. Moving on the pink haired boy walked throughout the open room, passing out different exotic furs and capes to everyone. Suddenly Torako rushed downstairs, whispering something in Juzo's ear before taking off again. Clearing his throat the satyr addressed the room, "Can I have everyone's attention. Chief Tatsuma would like for all of us to start heading to the palace. Apparently he, my father, and Lord Hojo have already gone on ahead."

One by one they gathered they're things and started shuffling outside, all except Renzou, Mephisto, and Suguro. "Why are you still here Bonbon?" the satyr asked, the nickname making the orc blush. Coughing he replied, "I'm waiting for my mother. I'm not going to let her walk by herself." Mephisto turned his head to ask a question when he heard the girls walking down the steps. An audible gasp left the room at the sight of Izumo Shura.

From the boyish clothes, to a midnight blue dress, she walked down the last step. Her hair was half braided along the sides, loosely tied in the back with a blue rose on a white ribbon. The dress, gods that Izumo girl was talented. It sparkled like the night sky, a lighter blue on the sides, all the while exposing her fair skin as it hung off one shoulder. Even as his green eyes traveled to the silver fabric, wrapped neatly around her waist, he couldn't help but let his mind travel to tender and steamy thoughts. The touches of white fur underneath the bottom of the sash and the top line of her dress made it look like fire. Lastly he noted the thin loose fabric tucked under her arm on the lower side, hanging down near the bottom of her dress. Fading from dark grey to a snowy white. Yet as he stood there enraptured he felt like she was missing something. Then, right on cue, Izumo tied a satin blue ribbon around her upper arm, a fresh white rose pinned to the side. He was the void, the space, and she was the moon and stars that filled his, albeit heavily denied, lonely life. "She's beautiful," all three seemed to whisper, maybe not for the same woman, but still they all thought it. Torako then draped a grey and silver fur shawl over her. "There you go dear. Now then gentlemen will you please stop staring and move it," she scolded, taking her son's arm and walking out the door. Renzou tried to take Izumo's arm but was slapped away, the boy following behind her. Shura though took Mephisto's arm. "You look good," she commented, trying desperately to remain calm from her previous thoughts. Ones of how dashing he actually looked, the colors suiting him perfectly. "And you look radiantly beautiful," he countered, his trademark smirk playing on his lips. No matter what she wore, when she was flustered she looked absolutely enticing. Motioning for the door he asked, "Shall we go my lady?" With a long sigh she walked with him, out the door, and into the bustling city street. The lanterns had been dimmed, insinuating it was now evening, their orange light making the town feel warm as all kinds of people walked towards the massive palace in the middle. It was wrapped around a large column connected to the ceiling of the cave. Dwarves, Humans, Elves, Satyrs, Centaurs, Halflings, Orcs, Minotaurs, Fae, and even the wolf-like Kobolds of the south. They all hurried to the festivities at the palace. "This is quite the city," Mephisto remarked, admiring not only the city but its denizens. Violet eyes looked up at him as they followed the group. "I'm surprised you've never heard of it. Though the Merchant Guild tends to strive for lasting peace I doubt they'll be able to remain neutral for long," she replied, staring at the happiness and cheers around her. Her lips were smiling, but her eyes told a different story. One of worry. It didn't suit her. "My lady as an Elf I can assure you the King of all Elves will not win the war," he commented calmly, his smirk turning into a grin. Mephisto's dear father would have trouble, seeing as how he took away the two things that gave him power. For a moment the elf's green eyes wandered to his younger brothers. An uneasiness filled her stomach, catching the grin before it faded back into one of his smiles. "Is that why your here in Gale?" She asked cautiously, watching as his eyes lit up with amusement. "Mmmh, I can't reveal all my cards on the table my lady. Soon though... And its not a matter of trust, just the less that know the better," he added, they're eyes finally meeting. Shura was a good judge of character, and could tell when someone was lying. So even though she couldn't figure him out she could sense he was being at least truthful.

After walking at least a mile they came upon the palace gates, everyone excited as they seemed to skip the long line others had to wait in. "Ah Lord Light, Chief Tatsuma and the other Lords are awaiting you in the palace," greeted a dwarven guard, bowing to Lewin before letting him and the group inside the gates. Dance floors and stands had been set up outside for the influx of common folk. Only those invited seemed to be let into the palace. Shura smiled as she watched a little girl dance with her father. An unknown feeling of joy and wistful longing washed over her. She did not know where it came from. A past shrouded by the painful memories of that man, the one who had kept her prisoner. Suddenly a warm hand intertwined its fingers with hers, bringing her back. It was Mephisto, he had obviously sensed her troubled thoughts. The mage had no need to ask, words were trivial when it came to things of the heart. He simply smirked down at her, enjoying the mix of emotions. First worry, then confusion, and finally realization that he was holding her hand. Red tinted her cheeks, her flustered expression quite adorable. A hearty laugh escaped him, the sound soothing on her heavy heart. Both had no clue that Mamushi and the other girls were paying attention.

Smiling, Mamushi leaned her head against Juzo's shoulder. "I love it when I'm right," she commented, her soon to be husband chuckling. "That seems to happen a lot," he remarked, earning a kiss on his cheek from her as they walked up the palace steps.

From afar the palace looked more like a fortress, but up close there were a lot of personal touches to the stone structure. For instance, the brightly colored stained glass windows, or the large marble statues of dwarven heroes. Let's not forget the main door, its huge wooden slabs made of thick mahogany, and the names of each merchant guild member carved into it. As they opened the group failed to notice two people on the balcony above.

Honeyed amber eyes watched from afar, keenly surveying the guests as they entered. A wild grin breaking forth as he spotted Mephisto. He turned with a whirl of his red cape and addressed a young woman, clad in a maroon red gambeson with black pants. "Sir?" she asked, watching as the red haired man walked from the balcony. "My brother is here," he clapped, excitement in his once bored expression. Shock set into her at the news. "Wait! Which brother?? Lord Iblis?!" She had tried to catch him but he was already hurrying off towards the main hall. Groaning, the strawberry blonde warrior took off after him. Pain throbbed from her side, struggling to keep up as he sprinted down the stone hall. Really how did she ever agree to be indebted to this Elf King? Oh right, she never did. He simply dropped into her lap as she rescued him from his oldest brother, Lucifer. "Asshole stop right there before you make a scene!" she called out, causing him to skid to a halt and turn to her. In his excitement he had forgotten of where exactly they were. "Ah. Yes it would be troublesome if Samael were discovered. Good thinking August," he smiled, almost oblivious it seemed. That was until he walked over and barely grazed her ribs. "I also forgot your tussle with my brother Egyn's men," he muttered, watching as she winced, her hand grabbing his wrist. "Please don't, even with my increased healing the ribs as still tender." Iblis, master of fire, wasn't terribly fond of humans but August Pembrook was an exception.

The memory of they're fated meeting silently played in his mind. Images of his bloody body in that fog ridden mountain range with her, a mouthy battlemage, panicking as she hid them from his brothers sight with magic. Or how she called a mighty griffin down and took him to her home on an unknown island. "You really are quite the warrior, no wonder you were recruited into Assiah's elite." The memory burned, even from that southern island she could feel the death of her brothers and sisters. Of the whole kingdom, wiped out in the blink of an eye. "I really should have killed you," she replied. Iblis sighed, "I know... I also know you saw me, the King of Dragons, bleeding and broken."

Tan fingers brushed a scar that ran from the edge of her eye and past her ear. "I saw someone who needed my help, and I was lucky I got away with just that scar," she replied, remembering the blood and panic as she kicked the blonde devil away. Remembering the roar from her lungs as she jumped off that cliff, her loyal mount coming to her rescue. "Remind me to bring him some of the meat from tonight," Iblis added, his smile breaking the painful ambience. Laughing, she had to grip her ribs, "Haha-oww.." Lightly she slapped his shoulder. "I've only known you for a short while but its definitely been somethin." It was his turn to chuckle, pulling away and motioning for the grand hall. "Well now you get to meet my favorite older brother," he grinned, August shook her head while smiling. "Just remember the dangers, LORD Iblis." He loved it when she matched his carefree attitude with confident sass.

Meanwhile, the target of Iblis's attention, walked around the grand hall. Dressed in splendor many guests mingled, mostly about business and pleasure. While others danced in the ballroom, where the music was lively and whimsical. He wondered how they could all be so cheerful after what happened with Assiah. Regardless he did admire the beauty of this finely made palace. Shiny dark blue gabbro pillars held up the hall's balcony, with white granite floors to light up the room. And the walls, well the snowflake obsidian reminded him of that night they rode for Dulain. "I have to give the dwarves credit, they certainly have the interior design qualities of an elf. Maybe not as grand," he stopped his aloud thoughts as Shura sighed. Glancing over he noticed the look she was giving him. "My lady you're not still ruffled about me holding your hand are you?" The red flare in her cheeks and pouty look confirmed his suspicions. "Maybe I don't want you touching me you pervert," She huffed, turning away to emphasize her point. That last bit confused him. Yes he thought many a time of pleasuring her, dreamt many a time of her begging him for more, but never had he acted on such thoughts. He had been strictly, a gentleman. Well expect when he knocked her out, but that was besides the point.

Moving up behind her, his hot breath tickling her ear, he replied, "Pervert? Shura my dear, compared to the stares you've received tonight I've been quite tame." It had been in the back of her mind, but he was right. Even now she caught a few men, and even women, staring at her with salacious glances. Unbeknownst they averted they're gazes, all because of the intimidating eyes of her companion. She moved to face him, one might think they were lovers from how close they stood. "Say then that you don't like it when I touch you, or when you kissed me earlier. Go ahead and deny it," he whispered, green eyes nothing but serious. Mephisto had felt lust, experienced it with several individuals who wanted nothing more than to just use him. But this... this fire in his veins, it was beyond that. Enthralled, enchanted, infatuated. No matter how much he tried to just label it as lustful thinking, well his long forgotten heart seemed to prove otherwise.

The words caught in her throat, he mind wanted to lie, to tell him she felt nothing, but that was untrue and her heart knew. Frustration, annoyance, and her aloofness played the forefront of her emotions. However, he had seen parts of the truth. Like that kiss. Shura gained nothing out of it, but simply thanked his kindness. Which he seemed to show in odd ways, but it was kind deeds none the less. "I-" she started, but was cut off as a familiar voice called to the elf. "Mephisto!" He froze. It was Iblis, his brother.

Iblis had noted the intimate moment his brother was having, and so he had decided to be a cheeky asshole. Of course August just rubbed her eyes, annoyed with her comrade. "Of all the things to do you asshole. Sooo smooth," she muttered, suddenly having a mighty need for a drink. Mephisto seemed to step back, his red haired companion already turning around. Violet eyes went wide at realization of who was approaching. "You didn't tell me you knew the elf King Iblis?!?" she remarked, giving a disbelieving gaze to Mephisto. So she didn't know, and from the 'don't you dare' stare from his older brother proved that theory. With a cunningly curt bow, and the kiss of her hand, he introduced himself. "Iblis, King of Gemma, Master of fire and all those silly titles at your service." Both August and Mephisto rolled their eyes, a mutual annoyance radiating off of them. Grabbing his ear August pulled him back, "And I'm August Pembrook, his personal babysitter." She smiled and shook their hands, even as he whined and struggled to get loose. Standing upright he coughed, failing at recovering his composure. "Forgive my companion, she grows weary from recent battle. But Mephisto its so good to see you, I did NOT expect you here! What a pleasant surprise!" Before the dark haired elf could sidestep his brother had enveloped him into a bear hug. Neither women noticed the whispered words exchanged in elvish.

"Hello Samael."

"Hello brother... Reveal anything about me here and you won't live a second after it passes your lips."

As they separated amber eyes locked with emerald, neither backing down. However, the smiles and facades proved to fool any onlookers. August could sense the similar hesitation Iblis had when Egyn visited. Sighing loudly she put her arm around Shura's shoulders and started to lead her away. "I'm not in the mood to listen to another story of how many women you've slept with. C'mon let's go get a drink," she stated, earning a laugh from Iblis. "Don't get too crazy, or you might miss me," he teased back, cheeky grin and all. Shura looked wearily from the woman to Mephisto. "You really don't want to know. This man has a reputation even from my profession," he said, playing along in the jovial words. In seconds she was whisked away, leaving behind a very tense situation. Resting his hand upon his brothers back Iblis spoke softly, "Not here, too many snakes." Picking up on the hint they walked together upstairs, wrapping around the balcony till they came to the right wing of the palace. Guiding him further down the corridor he stopped at two mahogany doors. Opening one he walked into a large study, waiting for the older elf to enter before closing, locking the door. A large desk, curtained king sized bed, a grand fireplace, two wardrobes, two arm chairs, and a sofa with several furs decorated the room. Snapping his fingers the fireplace roared to life, Iblis smiling as he took a seat on the sofa. He motioned to the armchair next to him. Slowly Mephisto made his way over and sat down, many questions on the tip of his tongue. "Why haven't you killed me yet," Mephisto asked, that one he didn't even dwell on. Sighing the red haired elf rested his chin on the palm of his hand. "Same reason I didn't shout your real name. I don't want you dead. Why would I? Father placed a bounty on my head, Lucifer almost killed me, and that bastard Egyn found me while I was recovering. So, why should I kill my only trustworthy brother who hasn't fallen to madness?" Shock spread across his face, Mephisto sitting in silence before replying. "I didn't know... I've been off the trail for a while.. Well up until recently." Iblis sat up at attention, all playful humor evaporating. "That's what I want to know. Why you vanished and why father wants your head."

Meanwhile August and Shura walked the grounds, both women already having consumed a few drinks, another in hand. "So you really saved him?" Shura asked, both laughing at some falling over drunk. August gripped her side, the other woman growing concerned. "Are you alright?" Nodding the strawberry blonde warrior sighed, taking a sip of her alcohol. "Comes with the job am I right? Fight after fight. Those elves don't let up. One might think I'm a hypocrite for helping Iblis but I did what I swore to do. To help those in need." She paused, looked at her drink and added, "Man I was not drunk enough for that fucking shit of a family drama." Roaring laughter escaped them, August suddenly fell over, gripping her side as the gambeson turned darker. Even from the quiet room Iblis could hear the commotion, a dwarven guard rushing in. "My lord its your compa-" Before he could finish both brothers were out the door. As they rushed outside he could hear the protests from her lips, "I said I'm alright, just reopened it from moving too much." Some guards stood by as a couple of people fussed over the slightly bleeding August on the floor. Shura knelt beside her, unsure of what to do besides keep pressure on it. Mephisto watched as his brother pushed the panicking nobles aside and picked up the woman. "Mephisto I could use your handiwork on this one," he smiled, earning a groan from the blonde in his arms. "Fine, but my lady comes with me," he replied, offering his hand to Shura, even if hers were bloody.

They rushed back into the palace using a back door, one the servants used during the day, traveling back up to the room from before. Setting her down on the bed she protested again, "honestly, just give me the tools and I'll do it myself." Mephisto smirked as he pulled out his satchel from god knows where. Seriously, where was he keeping that damned thing. "Where did you find her?" He teased, Shura watching as she sat on the sofa. Again August tried to protest and swat the elf away but Mephisto was quicker. Grabbing her hand he muttered something and she fell limp, the same trick he had used on Shura. "You really should teach me that spell one day," Iblis whistled, watching as his brother pulled up her gambeson. Three long, poorly stitched, gashes ran along her lower ribs and side. "Rushed medicine is not always the best," the mage scolded, pulling out his tools. Setting to work he cleaned and disinfected the wounds, the scent of mint and alcohol filling the room. "Where on earth did she get this?" Mephisto asked, his eyes never leaving his work. Iblis sighed, rubbing the nape of his neck. "From Egyn... It was meant for me."

"Ah."

Silence fell upon the room, until Iblis came over with a washing basin for Shura. "Here, best not let it dry." Shura thanked him before Mephisto's tossed a green crystal to her. "It will get rid of the smell," he explained, putting in the last stitch. "There. I'm done." Getting up he walked over to Shura, sitting next to her. It was then he noticed she hadn't washed her hands yet, just staring down. Gently he took them, she almost jumped at the interaction. He had obviously disturbed a deep and troubling memory. Taking the sponge and bowl he washed her hands and his, violet eyes looking up to emerald, a playful smirk on his face. "You never answered my question earlier," he spoke softly, his words filled with curiousity. As he moved his hand away from the bowl she grabbed it, gradually whispering, "I hate you. Your an absolute ass... But then you do this and I'm completely, utterly, confused about you."

Iblis could tell, even from the bedside that Shura was being partially honest with his brother. Unlike Mephisto he had let himself fall in love. And the red haired woman was definitely in love. From what his brother had told him he gathered that she was proving to be an infatuation. Now he knew why his brother didn't want to come home from Paladim. Iblis closed his eyes and leaned his head against the wall, resting next to the bed. "If you two wouldn't mind leaving my bedroom that would be great. Your more than welcome to the room next door, its unused," Iblis spoke, eyes still closed as he let out a long and tired sigh. Shura blushed pulling away from Mephisto as she walked over to the bed. "Let me know if you need anything," Shura replied smiling faintly before leaving. After a moment the red haired elf huffed. "Idiot go after her," Iblis muttered, earning a glare from his brother before the mage rushed for the door. With a small laugh he opened his eyes, a familiar hand resting against the side of his cheek. "I have deduced that all of you're brothers are assholes," August mumbled groggily, looking down at him. He smiled, standing up, kicking off his boots and climbing into bed next to her. "I love it when your sassy and drunk," he replied, gently pulling her flush against his body. Turning slowly to face him she whinced, "tch! I need a drink." He chuckled, "I got something better." Before she could ask his lips were fervently kissing hers. Unconsciously he climbed on top of her, careful to avoid her wound. Passion, and a little bit of alcohol, spurred them on. Breaking apart he asked, "better?" August pretended to ponder for a moment before smiling and pulled him back down. It was going to be a long night.

Mephisto was surprised at how far she had gotten, almost to the main palace gates. Reaching for her hand she turned and swatted him away. "Leave me alone!" she barked, rushing out into the city. They crossed a waterway before she turned and addressed him, "You don't want to be involved with me. So just stop trying!" He moved closer, the soft running of water on the quiet bridge the only distraction. "I do. Your beautiful, smart, stubborn, strong, and I'm completely smitten with you," he proclaimed huskily, reaching for her arm. Desire and pain stung her eyes, she couldn't do it. In a flash her hand moved, a loud slap echoing in the canal. Shock was written in his features, truly not expecting that reaction. "Don't follow me Mephisto. Stay away," she croaked, tears threatening to fall, before rushing off. Even if his cheek stung he dared not touch it, he opted to endure the pain as he watched her disappear into the night.

It was late, Shura walked down a dark alley as she sunk into her thoughts. Dark promises of her past. Though the further she walked the colder the air seemed to get. Now she could see her breath, a familiar sensation running through her... Fear.

"Hello Tatsuko."

Eyes wide she turned around, a figure standing in the shadows. "Hachiro..." she whispered, backing up slowly. "What are you going to do? Run again?" He laughed, his voice cruel and low. It was a basic instinct, when a dangerous predator was threatening your life you run for safety. But she held her ground. "No. And I'm not Tatsuko. I'm Shura, her daughter, whom you've tortured for the last six hundred years." Her bold words were met with a low hiss, Hachiro slowly walking towards her. "Do not dare use that name. You are mine, and you are Tatsuko," he snarled, in front of her in a flash. Shura's entire body screamed at her to run, but her heart would not. "I'm Shura Kirigakure, princess of Assiah. And you will not scare me anymore Hachirotaro. Or should I call you by your known name, Leviathan?" she replied, the slight of bitterness dripping from every word. Murder filled the air, yellow serpent eyes glared down at her. "I see your time outside has returned your backbone. I'll make sure to crush it on the eve of the new year." She flinched, the slightest sign of weakness. A hiss of sinister delight escaped him, "So you remember. Good." Her blood boiled, all those moments of torture and pain. Red soaked souls and blades. "What do you want?" She asked, her voice trembling, already knowing the answer. Stepping into the light she could now see the sneer on his lips and his white hair, several yellow eyes staring into her violet hues.

"Your death."


	5. Chapter 5

Thunder roared in the dark clouds above, the rain not yet falling. A storm was forming, and Shura was certain it would be a long one. Her confrontation with Hachiro loomed in her mind. His words still haunting her. Even the comfort of sleep evaded her, morning light barely visible.

It was late when everyone had returned, Mephisto had even tried to talk with her but she had locked the door. She needed strength. Strength to overcome this desire to just walk away. Ever since she had left Hachiro she knew she would have to go back. To face him. But a part of her wanted to just take all she loved and just run. However, that wouldn't prevent what would follow. Nor would it prevent all the lives affected by it. No. She had to go, and she needed to do it alone.

Packing basic essentials she opened a wardrobe she hadn't touched since she first ran away. Slowly her violet eyes softened at the sight, distant memories of her smiling father surfacing. His bright red hair warm like the sun, and his thick beard tickling her face as he hugged her. She could still remember his booming, but oftenly, gentle voice whenever he greeted her. It was something Hachirotaro had stolen from her, but yet another thing Lewin had returned to her.

Dusty, but well kept, golden armor sat inside, and at the bottom a teal gambeson and cape. Shedding her tunic she proceeded to put the armor on. Her fingers traced over the engraved symbol of a griffin, its regal form and emerald gem eyes staring long into her soul. Shura had wished to return to Assiah, to see what it had become. But it had fell to ruin shortly after. Tenderly her fingers picked up a golden crown, feathered wings running up the side. A promise, a duty, a people long gone.

Turning her head, the fields of gold wheat surrounded her. Her heart pulled both ways as she stared back at the city of Gale. She hated this feeling of regret and guilt. Without hesitation she roared into the dark grey sky, a crack of thunder rolling through the land as rain began to fall. Her pain and rage was so raw, tears streamed down her face. Gritting her teeth she kicked her horse, the black stallion taking off in a thunderous gallop. Shura Kirigakure was riding towards her death.

Unlocking Shura's door had been easy for Lewin, he had all the keys after all. He had let her have some space after what happened last night between her and Mephisto. But as he opened the door and was greeted to an empty room the knight stood baffled. It wasn't till he noticed the golden crown sitting upon her bead did dawn on him.

Turning quickly he rushed out the door, down the stairs, and out the front door. Stumbling, but still sprinting as fast as his feet would carry him, Lewin ran towards his bath house. He did not care who got in his way, simply pushing them aside without an apology. Throwing his hands against the huge doors he passed several employees till he came to the secret entrance. Heaving for air he stared at the open passage before slamming his fist against a wall.

"Fuck!"

Standing there for a second his mind raced through all of the things he could and should be doing, but was swiftly interrupted.

"There's still time if you act."

The voice startled him, a hand on his sword as he spun around. What shocked him was the two individuals standing before him. Lord Iblis with a frown and August looking both nervous and physically ill, the elf holding her up.

"What are you doing here? And what do you mean?" Lewin asked, confused if they were talking about Shura or something else. Iblis laughed sarcastically, his arm pulling her closer before responding.

"August spilled some lovely information last night after our crazy romp. Why don't you tell him darling."

Whatever it was made her look sick upon mention, a small twinge of fear in her eyes. "I'm bound not to speak of it, if she finds out I told you there will be dire consequences," August muttered, her face paling when thinking of what exactly could happen. A shudder ran down her spine, but she flinched as Lightning grabbed her by her shirts collar. "Tell me!"

Honestly she didn't know who to be afraid of. This knight or her lady. With a heavy sigh she gave in. "Fine, but not here. His brother, the asshole, needs to hear this too."

When she said get the asshole she didn't mean his brothers, the orc squire, the halfling, the satyr, and the summoner as well. August was already uncomfortable from her wound and last night sexcapades, but now with all eyes on her it was a bit much. Mephisto looked alert and about ready to murder the knight for keeping secrets. While Lewin simply diverted his frustration towards her. Yep that glare was definitely for her. Clearing her throat she began.

"So this isn't really what I meant by get the elf."

Silence followed her words, an expectant look written on most of their faces. Another sigh flew from her lips. Quietly praying for mercy before speaking again.

"I'm not who I say I am."

Lewin raises an eyebrow as if expecting more. "Is that it?" He scoffs, earning a glare from Iblis, his hand resting on his companions shoulder. She groaned, rubbing her face in hesitation.

"My name is August, but I'm better known for my devotion to the Lady of Autumn. I'm what you'd call a guardian spirit of Fall. One whose been here in this plain of existence for about six hundred or so years."

Some started to open their mouths for obvious questions while others were a little confused. However before any of them could say a word Iblis leaned in, his hand running down the small of her back. A squeak of surprise sprung forward and in a flash of light the young woman was gone, an orange cat in her place.

They all stared in shock, but still confused till the feline spoke.

"I fucking hate you."

Everyone jumped up, all except Iblis who grinned in delight. "Look at how cute her ears are, and that fluffy little tail~" A hiss greeted him but he simply scooped her up, hugging August like some overly loving pet owners do. "I swear if you don't put me down I will smite you with lightning!" Thunder cracked, but at best the tiniest of clouds appeared above his head, mist falling down instead of rain. Hanging her head she admitted defeat, the elf King holding her like a sack of potatoes while playing with her oh so soft paws.

"How does this have anything to do with Shura?" Mephisto asked, a bit amused by his brothers enjoyment. August looked up at him, her blue eyes meeting with his. "In order for this whole mess to make sense I'd have to start at the beginning. The root of the problem."

As if to silence her, booming thunder roared outside followed by the strongest gust of wind. The tree's groaned from the strain, random debris hitting the side of the house in such a racket. The orange cat bit Iblis's arm, getting him to drop her. August stood defensively, her ears up and alert while the hair on her back flared up with her tail. She was waiting. "Oh no," the feline yelped, jumping straight up as the front door burst open with a loud whack. Wind howled as the rain poured practically sideways, Lewin rushing to the door to close it. Struggling to just reach halfway he had Suguro help push him from behind. His hand inches from the handle.

Suddenly it gave, the wind halting to a breeze, both men falling to the soaked floor.

"I hope I'm not interrupting."

All eyes looked past the doorway, a beautiful orange haired maiden stood wrapped in a chestnut fur. Smiling down at both Lewin Suguro she walked past them, her orange and yellow dress flowing behind her. Her golden eyes scanned the room, taking in all till she stopped on the small feline before her feet. "And there's my naughty kitty." A moment of silence as all eyes glanced back and forth from the mystery woman to August.

"Shit."

Ears falling flat she bolted for the stairs, but as she lept for the first step she found herself being dragged back. Once a bracelet on her wrist was now a pumpkin vine, tangled tightly around August's back foot. "Noooooo," she cried, her small body being dragged back towards the woman. Picking the orange cat up the woman smiled as she gently scratched her between the ears. "Out of all my servants you hace this nasty little habbit of spilling the beans." Acknowledgment lit up in Mephisto's green eyes, the words leaving his lips as quickly as the thought.

"Your the Goddess of Autumn, Quelle."

Amusement lit up in her eyes, locking on the elf as she petted August. Quelle smiled warmly. "Goddess of the harvest, hearth, and so forth. Yes yes..." Everyone except Mephisto and Iblis reeled back in shock. She smirked at their reactions, especially the elves. "So. Not only are you especially sharp witted, but you have an eye for things dangerously beautiful."

Smiling, he reminded the Goddess of a wolf. Handsomd and playful in appearance, but hungry and dangerous within. Even without him performing any magic she could feel the suffocating power radiating off of him. The power hungry Elf King was one thing, but his children were turning out to be just as troublesome. Though she noted his twitch of interest, or was that worry, at the slightest hint of Shura. Yet another fool helplessly in love with something untameable.

"If you anything about Shura's disappearance please tell us."

Mephisto's words were polite on the surface, but held a threatening tone underneath his gentleman bravado. Goddess or not, he'd get answers. However this only earned a chuckle from the deity, "I have a lot of juicy tidbits about Shura Kirigakure, and her tragic life thus far. But information comes with a cost."

"Don't d-!" August cried out, only to be silenced by a snap of Quelle's fingers. Iblis seemed to interject, anger in his expression. "I'd like her back." Turning the Goddess smiled, her tricks not near to being over. Looking the younger elf up and down she smirked, "Calm your head for a little while sweetheart." With another snap of her fingers Iblis transformed into a puppy sized dragon, his red and black scales shimmering in the light. Mephisto had never stood so fast in his life, a sinister aura indicating he was done fooling around. "Enough!" Rin and Yukio grew stiff, they had once before witnessed they're brothers rage and it had not been pretty. You did not want to cross him. Rin went to say something only to have Yukio Renzou cover his mouth.

"Ah there it is. The wolf bares his fangs. But I know the truth. No matter how much you want to use magic you can't. Daddy dearest would find you."

Lewin shot Mephisto a look, the air in the room charged with malevalent intent. "Now be a good boy and sit back down," she ordered, picking up the still in shock Iblis by his tail.

Never before in Lewin's life had he seen the Elf King of Time Space so whipped. With gritted teeth, and annoyance written across his face, he sat back down. Shock written on everyone's face's.

"What do you want?" he asked, taking a deep breath as if to calm himself. This made her grin.

"I want a lot of things, but most of all I want something your father stole from my father. The Eternal Flame."

Just at the mention of it Mephisto went rigid. "Absolutely not," he replied, knowing full well of its abilities in the wrong hands.

Quelle sighed, "I know why you left, why you travel with your youngest siblings. You seek to defeat him. All I ask is you give the flame to me when all is said and done."

So much information was being brought to light that Lewin couldn't keep up, the same could be said for Iblis. "Goddess or not that weapon shouldn't belong to anyone," Mephisto replied, folding his hands in his lap and leaning back. "Try again."

The Goddess understood why her father adored this elf in particular. He was just as manipulative, if not more than him. "No wonder they called you the Silver Tongued Ambassador," she mused, before locking eyes with him. She could always steal it later.

"Fine... Knowledge for Knowledge then. I share about Shura and how to get her back with no loose ends, and you-" Quelle paused in her pacing, a grin forming upon her luciously red lips.

"-Share your forbidden knowledge of your magic and the Elves. You and your father are very keen in hiding that from our sight. Very clever indeed." It was hidden for a reason. The elves and their lands were not of this world. In fear of another great force they fled. It had taken meticulous planning on Mephisto's end. In fact it had almost killed him, but had no other choice.

A long sigh parted from his lips before he stood up, pulling forth a gold key from around his neck. "The one thing I failed to tell my father was that I didn't fail in bringing a piece of our history," he began, walking towards a random broom closet. Inserting the key and opening the door soft sunlight poured from the other side, the sound of chirping birds beyond.

"I took all of it."

Peaking through the door the Goddess laughed, stepping through with Mephisto. Curiously set in as the rest of the group followed, one by one. What lay before them was breathtaking. They stood along a white bridge, carved in such splendor it put most architects to shame. A gust of wind rustled past them, Rin slowly inching towards the edge. He nearly jumped, they were so high up that the clouds resting beneath them. Some actually blocked the path ahead. "This place is heavily warded, so please stay close," Mephisto stated, walking forward into the clouds. Hesitantly they all followed, some holding onto the person in front till their vision cleared. And what s sight it was. A huge mass of land, along with several chunks, floated in front of them. It was like a dream. Huge tree's covered the land except the snow covered mountain, their red and yellow leaves indicating the season. But the most splendid thing of all was the large white city peaking over the tree canopy. As if rejuvenated Mephisto took a deep breath, his mood lightening if only a little. "Please don't go any further. He hasn't had guests in a long time." Even Quelle was confused as the elf king stepped towards the forest. "Aran Meletyalda, you can reveal yourself. These are my guests," Mephisto stated charismaticly, bowing low towards the tree's. Suguro swore he saw something move and rubbed his eyes. To his surpride, akin to a veil slowly falling, a giant Elk appeared, the majestic beast four times the height of a human. Its soft fur was white as snow, including the large antlers that were carved with the same swirling pattern as the bridge. Aran looked from the elf to the group of strangers. He snorted in displeasure till his blue eyes fell upon Quelle and Iblis. Nodding his head in formal greeting he turned, lumbering back into the woods.

"That went better than expected."

Quelle placed Iblis and August on the ground, slowly clapping her hands. "By far you elves cease to amuse me. This place almost rivals the Gods realm." Mephisto turned, all pleasure gone from his lips. "Darling you didn't think I'd share your information with my kin? Did you?" She teased, a smirk of amusement forming as she caught August's small paw smacking Iblis. "I was hoping you wouldn't. It could start a war."

That only confirmed what she had thought thus far. "We all know of your flight from your old dimension. But you weren't just inhabitants were you?" Her question hit a nail on its head, his challenging expression locking with hers. "No."

He needn't say more, she was already forming the words for him. "You were Gods... Or at least close to the term." Turning back towards the forest he opted to ignore her for now. Surely he had met his match in cleverness. However before she could pester him further the snapping of a branch brought their attention back towards the woods. Slowly six smaller elks came out from the tree's. They were as big as clydesdales, and diverse in color compared to Aran. Mephisto proceeded to mount a white and black elk, motioning for the others to do the same. "You don't expect to walk there do you?"

Lewin, Mephisto, and Quelle all rode by themselves, everyone else paired up. Quickly looking back at Iblis the Goddess snapped her fingers, causing him to grow slightly larger. "Carry your lover, I doubt she prefers clinging for dear life up here with me."

Snorting some fire in protest he stuck his forked tongue at her when she turned back. Gently taking off he swooped down and picked the August up, her unamused stare boring into the back of Quelle's skull. She really did hate this.

Patting his mounts neck, Mephisto muttered something in elvish. The elk stomped its hoof before taking off at a run, causing allbof its kin to follow. They darted through the woods and over creeks, avoiding a dark presence that loomed around them. An evil so foul that it shot fear into all hearts. "What is that?" Shouted Quelle, the air growing cold and sickly. "Don't stop, I'll explain after we make it through," he yelled back, hearing the slightest whoosh of something missing his head. Suddenly a great cry rung throughout the woods. Aran had reappeared, a golden magic glowing around him. In a thunderous statement he stomped his hooves against the earth, dispelling whatever malicious entity was nearby. He was like a beacon, shinning away the darkness till they broke into a clearing. The white city lie ahead.

All the elks came to a stop, waiting for their King. Suddenly a blade was in Mephisto's face. "Explain." It was Quelle, her once calm expression now riddled with panic. Raising his hands in defence he met her gaze.

"That my dear was what we elves fled from. Its a shade. They seek life and snuff it out. One hijacked its way into this realm becausen of my dear dad. Just couldn't let his creation go to waste. Millions of souls died because of five of those things."

"So what is it doing here?!?" Retorted Izumo, rubbing her arms to chase away the cold.

Mortals. They never paid attention.

"Because, Aran is the last of his kind. A lineage of beings of pure, un-perverted, light magic. Count yourselves lucky I didn't abandon him like Lucifer did. Said he wasn't needed. One of the many things where I've proven him wrong."

It was Miwa's next question that brought Mephisto's bravado crashing down, his eyes growing distant from a memory. "What about that city? Isn't it dangerous for the citizens?"

As if on cue Aran burst through the tree's, snorting like a puppy who brough back a ball. "Thank you Aran!" Rin shouted, his big goofy smile beeming up at the majestic creature. Aran looked down at the young man, tilting his head a little. After a moment he leaned down and took inhaled deeply. Unceremoniously he booped Rin on the top of his head before walking past. Loud laughter cracked from everyone, including the Goddess who tried to stifle her amusement. Rin didn't seem to understand as his hair stood straight up. "What?"

Gradually the smaller elks followed, it was only when they steered away from the city did Quelle notice the lack of people. At first she thought it was because of the Shade, but now she was beginning to wonder if there was more to it. Sensing her curiosity he muttered, "Another Time."

They rode around the city walls, a path leading up into the mountain. Even from the bottom you could see a large and serene looking temple built into the side of the mountain. As they approached the foot of the path they came upon the first face they had seen since arrival. It was a creature none, except the evles, had seen. With the head and tail of a tiger, a humanoid body, and covered in black and white fur stood guard a warrior. Clad in gilded silver armor with a blue cape he bowed at Mephisto's approach. "My lord welcome back. My people have kept everything in order like you've asked."

The male noticed the stares he was receiving, along with the hesitation. He smiled, happy to have someone else to speak with. "Outsiders, please do not be alarmed. I am Sibarr, a Nastu-Ohtar, or a Beast Warrior. We hail from the same realm as Lord Samael and would have been left behind by his father if not for him. So a friend of his is a friend of mine."

"Thank you Sibarr, now If you could let Leonidas know I'm here I'd greatly appreciate it," Mephisto stated before, shooing the overly excited beastman out of the way. Each of them greeted Sibarr as they rode past, Renzou earning a raised eyebrow from him. "Why does everyone else get a smile and I get an eyebrow?!" the pink satyr protested before getting a jab in his side from Izumo. "Probably because of choice in dying your fur pink." He hung his head. "Your so cruel..."

The air grew quiet as they grew closer and closer to the temple, more guards stared at them as they passed. Some were beast warriors, some elves, and some were a tall human-like race called Nordlings. All were dressed in different armor, but they seemed to share a deep trust for Mephisto. Each one coming to attention to greet the Elf King. "They seemed to admire you," Lewin remarked, even he hadn't seen such admiration for his mischievous ally. "Its because he saved us." The deep voice seemed to startle them, Mephisto shaking his head in amusement. Aran turned, his wise blue eyes staring at the group behind him. "He may be selfish, mischievous, and hard to understand. But he see's the potential in us. Where as his father looked at us and saw another hunk of flesh to discard. We may be pawns, but he won't discard us so easily." The guards nearby seemed to nod in agreement, earning an amused sigh from Mephisto. "YOU CAN TALK?!?" Rin shouted, pointing in disbelief. Aran nodded before continuing forward.

For the rest of the climb all was quiet, and when they reached the top stood an honor guard with a regally dressed beast warrior. He resembled a lion, his mane a rich gold. A warm smile formed as he spotted Mephisto. Slowly walking forward he waited for the dark haired elf to dismount and turn before embracing him in the mightiest of hugs. "My friend! Samael its so good to see you!" To the rest of the group it was rather strange to see Mephisto so jovial with someone, like two lifelong friends reconnecting after so long. "This is weird," stated Rin, looking back to his brother for an explanation. "So let me get this straight. Not only are you the Elf King Samael, but your also a nice guy??" asked Suguro, still trying to wrap his head around it all. Devilishly grinning Mephisto turned, "I wouldn't say good...mmmh.. More like chaotic neutral."

He and the Lion laughed, before the beast warrior offered a proper introduction. "Ah where are my manners, King Leonidas of the Nastu-Ohtar. At your service." Golden cat eyes locked with Iblis as he put August back down on the floor. "Samael, why is Iblis a tiny dragon?"

Heavily sighed Mephisto pointed to Quelle. "Meet the Goddess of Autumn in this realm. She wants a peak at the archives in exchange for vital information."

"Its about a girl," Renzou interjected, cheeky grin and all.

Leonidas grinned, a burst of laughter roaring through the serene mountain air. Suddenly his big hands clasped down on his friends shoulders. "Just what I'd expect from you! Haha! Never one to let what you want slip away. Come! I'll let you inside."

This day kept getting stranger by the minute.

Moving towards the door Leonidas placed his palm against the wood and swiped to the side. Several locks could be heard moving, and after what seemed like forever the door opened. The loud groan indicated that this place hadn't been opened in a long time.

Pitch black greeted them till they moved, several pires igniting the further they went. It was definitely leading somewhere. "Many evils were from our lands. It was never peaceful. One you've already seen, but many others are imprisoned beneath these very halls. No matter what you hear or see you mustn't touch anything."

Leonidas's words proved true as a wailing scream came from deep within the darkness. A more girlish scream followed after, Renzou mumbling, "Sorry."

Deeper and deeper they traveled into the mountain till they came upon another door. This one had a tree carved into the stone, a family tree to be exact. Each name was upon a different gem, a dark purple teal green alexandrite crystal for Samael. There was magic there, old and powerful. Even those not magically attuned could sense it. Mephisto smiled with a little 'hmph' before looking at Quelle.

"My younger brother needs to open this."

Her hesitation made him add, "Unless you want my father killing us, and setting loose all that I've kept locked away, I suggest you do as I say."

"I thought you said this place was warded?" She asked, still not believing him. It would be unwise to let him have the upper hand.

His gaze had grown serious, it seems his patience was thinning. And rather quickly at that. "Wards have to be renewed every ten years. I haven't touched them in twenty. That means they've grown weak. With his combined forces he'd be in here, stabbing me through the heart, in a matter of minutes. He hasn't done that yet because he knows I'd be a fool to return home."

The logic made sense, Quelle debating in her head for a moment before sighing and snapping her fingers. In a split second Iblis was back to normal, fury in his eyes. He would not stand to be made a fool, but Mephisto calmly called to him. Raw rage simmered to that of a dying campfire. Still there, ready to be brought back if necessary.

Stepping forward the younger elf pulled out a knife, cutting his thumb deep. "Oh gentle and fiercest flame lend me your strength. Light the path and shine brightly so we may find the knowledge we seek." Yellow and orange flames danced around his feet, some words of elvish forming in the fire. Suddenly the sunset looking opal upon the door glowed, fire spreading along the tree branches till they shaped the leaves upon the top. As if it was simply paper the door burst into flames and showed the path beyond. "After you."

It was a winding path, a low light slowly coming into view. As they curved around a corner they were met with a curtain. Pushing past Iblis and Mephisto entered, the others in quiet hesitation. They were not prepared, all gasping upon entry.

The Archives were not like the dwarven city, just occupying an empty cavern. Every wall, every shelf, every little detail was hand built. Carved into the stone. It was breathtaking. In one large circle the archive wrapped around a pit, and looking down the structure seemed to be endless. Books upon books layered each shelf, going almost all the way up to the dome ceiling. Which of all the things in here was by far a thing of beauty. Resembling a galaxy it had a bright star in the center, a swirling purple mass dotted with thousands of stars surrounding it.

Exotic plants, both bioluminescent and regular dotted the room to provide a bit of life. "This is amazing, its every witches dream! How far does it go?!" Izumo stated, peering over the side in girlish delight. "Oh how the other gods would kill to see this," Quelle smirked, even upon seeing Mephisto's annoyed gaze. She sighed, stepping towards him while everyone else nerded out. "This is not a story to speak of here. Too many ears. I shall give a simpler version amongst your comrades." She whispered, before pulling away. "A deal is a deal," Quelle exclaiming loudly, turning to face all of them. "Shura Kirigakure is the daughter of King Reddoraion of Assiah."

The chitter chatter died, all heads turning in confusion. Suguro shared his thought, "That's impossible. Reddoraion died six hundred years ago. His daughter died years before in self sacrifice."

Quelle grinned, pacing slowly, her hand resting upon the rail separating her from the pit. Looking back she stated, "Oh how perverted that false church has made the history... All because of the Leviathan, father of serpents and monsters." Now that name caused most to grow stiff.

"Ah.. Of course they'd tell you about him. The old, the great evil. Well except now that would be the elves I suppose."

Both Iblis and Mephisto glared. The Goddess chuckling at them. "I meant no disrespect, its just how they're acting. Petty little mortals... But he was. And when the great plague swept the land our dear warrior princess, golden and adored, did what no one dared to do. To ask him for help. Most claimed it on naivety. But she was far wiser than she let on. And he knew it. So he asked for her death."

"If she died then how is she alive?" Rin asked, the answer leaving Mephisto's lips. "She's not just human is she?" By Quelle's delighted reaction he was spot on.

"Your full of surprises, but yes she's not just human. Shura is half Vala, half god. Upon her death she had nothing to gain. No need for power, no knowledge of her origins, and she simply did it for those she loved. In her exact words I believe she was tired of old men doing nothing... But when he brutally killed her she was brought the truth. Her mother is the goddess of summer, love, wealth, and held sovereignty over the other gods. Shura became a spirit of wind, the calmest of breezes to the strongest of gales, and the Leviathan is using her to further his powers."

Izumo swooned before Renzou caught her, everyone processing this mind breaking information. Though she did not expect the emotion on the elf's face. He looked away, out across the pit, but she saw it. Anger, his jaw clenched and his green eyes upset in such a way that she was sure he would finally snap. Iblis sensed this and silently approached his brother, placing a hand on his shoulder. The quietest of words were exchanged, even Quelle didn't notice them pass from his lips.

"This isn't like mother. You can't beat yourself up for not knowing. And I need you to be yourself... She needs you."

Mephisto turned to look at him, determination in those amber eyes. Now he knew where Rin got it from. "Don't confuse me with you. I'm not some mortal whose weak from something so silly as love or pity." He was greedy, lustful, and selfish when it came to things that he considered his. But very rarely did he love. Love was considered weakness in his family. His mother was that exception. She was strong and ruthless around everyone, but with children her true nature shined. Gentle and loving she tried to raise her boys strong but kind. Tried to not let them become like their father. And he remembered how disappointed his Satan was with each son. For non shared his power.

With charm and wit he quickly covered up those emotions boiling inside, brushing past his brother. Iblis felt like he got punched in the chest, frustration and guilt gnawing at his soul. "Why can't you just be honest with yourself..." he thought, amber eyes staring down at the ground as he clenched his fists. Oh how he hated their father. It was one thing to be strong, another to neglect yourself.

"So Shura is a demigod and she's about six hundred years old... I thought it was bad but oh boy was I wrong," Lewin remarked, his nonchalant attitude as calm as ever. "Well what are we waiting for? Let's go kick this Leviathan's ass and bring her back!" Rin's outburst led to a smack upon his head from Suguro. "Its not that simple idiot!" Before Rin could try and punch the orc Yukio grabbed his brother. "Enough, for now Iblis will escort all of you outside. Leonidas will have no doubt prepared a feast." Mephisto's words were cold and stung with bitterness. Rin opened his mouth to protest but the look he got shut him up, following Yukio towards the door. None noticed Lewin summoning a slyph to stay behind. Now it was only Quelle and the dark haired Elf King. She sighed, and with a flick of her hand summoned two chairs. "I suppose you'll want to know the rest... You know I normally wouldn't tell but I'm not about to let my sister's daughter lay in captivity. I've forseen both of your future's. They aren't for certain, but you'll need her help, and the help of her comrades if you wish to succeed." Taking a seat she was surprised at his choice to stand, his next question earning a sigh.

"What does he have on her to make her go back? We both know she's too stubborn to be pushed around."

Golden eyes softened, it was the first time he had witnessed it.

"Let me tell you of a tale so tragic and captivating. Let me tell you of a red haired King and his beautiful warrior daughter, whome he loved very much. Let me tell you of a jealous godlike creature and his dark plans. Let me tell you of Shura Kirigakure.

Assiah was one of the oldest Kingdoms in the known world, second only to Gehenna Dwarven Holm. All were greeted equally, the great King kind and generous with everyone who he considered friend. Like Merchant Town he held no animosity towards any race or magic. In fact he embraced it with slight limitations. The Sky Guard was a group of such skill. Twenty four elite warriors who rode huge Griffins into combat, all masters of magic. And the only other thing they were known for was their devotion to the royal family. Their most beloved icon being the warrior princess, a red haired beauty who helped defend her people and her neighbors. She even secured an alliance with the Elves, their respect spurring others to act. Even if war broke out she found the path with the least bloodshed, often thinking of the people before the land. Reddoraion, or known as The Red Lion, loved his daughter. A Gift from the Gods is what he often called her. Funny how right he was...

Unknown to the books and scholars he fell in love a goddess. Raion in his youth had been dashing and reckless, and on one spring afternoon he met her, Laire the Goddess of summer and love.

Flying high in the sky on his white and black Griffin, Shiverwing, the young prince was enjoying the feeling of wind tickling his face and hair. He found solace in those blue skies, claiming a sort of freedom and peace in the endless pasture. As he flew over the Mistwood he heard a thunderous roar, the sound of which he had never heard. Tree's swayed as if something was pushing them as it lumbered through the forest. Quickly diving down beneath the canopy he saw it. With the body of a drake it was massive, but what shocked him the most was the amount of heads. It was a hydra. And it was chasing something. Swooping down for a better look he spotted a unicorn running on the forest floor, and on the back of it the most beautiful maiden he had ever seen. Raven black locks of hair cascaded down her back, roses braided in. Suddenly the serpent spoke, "My father will have you Laire, you belong to him now." Tired of chasing her the beast had its fun, one of its massive heads biting down a tree to block her path. Fear and selfishness were not with Raion as he dove down, pulling out his sword and shield. As the serpent drew closer Shiverwing smacked into its main head, Raion leaping off. The Griffin was adorned with the hardiest of armor so when a second head tried to bite the intruder it was met with mithril. Rearing back it hissed in pain, the Griffin retreating back to its rider. The young prince turned to the maiden, she of course dumbstruck that he was there.

"Need some assistance my lady?"

His smile was warm, and before she could respond he darted towards the beast. "I know not who you are but I am Reddoraion, Prince of Assiah, Commander of the Sky Guard, and protector of my lands and those within her borders. Leave now and no blood shall be spilt today," he stated loudly, the golden lion on his shield glistening with magic. The beast seemed confused and then cackled with laughter. "You!? A tiny mortal boy would threaten me? Son of the Leviathan? I think not!" Without warning it lunged, Raion whispering a few words before the serpent collided with a magical barrier. Rebounding in surprise and pain it didn't even crack the small barrier. I remember him smiling as he dragged his heavy blade, and then with all his might swung it over his head. Sending a massive wave of magic towards the hydra. It sliced through one head and a claw, causing the beast to roar with rage. "I'll tell you again. Leave or die," the prince threatened, lifting his blade to strike again. In fear for its life it fled through the trees, leaving the pair alone at last. Turning he almost jumped when the maiden was practically in his face. "I didn't need some mortal prince saving me," she stated in frustration before slapping him. One thing Shura definitely inherited was the bashfulness from affection. Turning red like his hair he blurted out, "W-Will you marry me!" The words just sort of came out. There was no thought or desire, they just sputtered from his lips. My sister had never been so shocked and humored at the same time, a hearty laugh breaking the awkwardness. "How about friends?"

So they talked, every day he would have time the young prince would visit the Mistwood, she being too busy to leave her home. This continued for six years, he aging into a strong King, his beard grown out but still neatly trimmed. And she maintaining the same beauty as the day he first met her. One starlit evening he took her flying on Shiverwing, her hands holding his as they danced through the clouds. He told her of his love of the open sky, of the wind, and how you could see all of the lands beauty from up high. It was then that she finally accepted his feelings, and confessed her own. In secret they wed under the great mother tree of Mistwood, they're lives forever intertwined. For his safety and hers she took up a mortal name familiar with his customs. Tatsuko. No one thought anything of it, they all assumed that's where he had been all those times. Courting a maiden of unknown beauty.

Many were happy, although Tatsuko could be rowdy at times, she was happy with Raion. And on the day she found she was pregnant, well neither could be happier. The whole kingdom celebrated, a joyous occasion. All were happy, cept one. Hachirotaro, the Leviathan, knew of what his obsession had done.

And if he couldn't have her, no one could.

On the eve of her daughters birth she was deceived. Disguised by dark magic he had pretended for months to be a loyal handmaid. Never getting an opportunity to strike due to her overprotective husband. But now she was weak, sprawled out on the bed, ready to bring new life into this world.

Leaping at the chance he tried to stab her and her unborn girl. If i had forseen it I could have prevented the moment from happening. But at the behest of the others I intervened. In a flash I appeared, pushing him back, but not before he clawed at her. Bursting into the room Raion noted the snake pinned against the wall. Turning to lock eyes with the King Hachiro grinned a sinister greeting before sinking into the ground, becoming shadow itself. With not much time I explained the situation, rushing over to my sister. If we didn't act quick both lives would be lost. She begged for us to save her, to save her child. The goddess of summer was dying. In my arms she faded to nothingness.

A crack if thunder roared outside, and the cry of an infant rang through the halls of the castle. Along with the tears and wails of anguish of my sisters husband. Silence fell, they had all lost. I tried my best to explain, no matter how heavy my heart was, to Raion that Laire would never be able to walk the mortal realm again thanks to the Leviathan. So I did the next best thing. I promised to keep a close eye on the young princess, sending two of my loyal companions to keep watch. The old hound and the playful cat. That's where August comes in. They were meant to guide her and protect her. To live a normal life till she became thirty. Then we would tell her.

But that never came to pass... Around the autumn of her twenty sixth year a plague and famine struck the lands. The only one not affected was you. Actually the only elf kings to meet her were your father and Lucifer.

Anyways, the dark days had come upon them. And all the lords did what they did best. Squabble and pester her father for aid. Raion was stumped, he had his own lands to care for and did not know how to help. So he asked his daughter for aid. To search all magical and non magical solutions. It was all for not. It would not let itself be overcome so easily.

That left one option. To seek out the Leviathan. It was an option. He was powerful with magic, but as soon as the suggestion left her lips that snake knew he could manipulate the situation. Against her fathers words, and order that she stay in the castle, she fled one night. Slipping by my guards who had infiltrated the Sky Guard and city... I wanted to intervene again but our brother held us back. Ordering my stay.

I watched helplessly as she offered herself to him in exchange for his service. He knew that her self sacrifice would awaken her godly powers. You see.. Hachirotaro is losing power. The church is passing him off as a bad dream. Something to scare children."

Now Mephisto took a seat, his mind contemplating this information. So many questions. "So what happened? Why did she go back?"

Quelle grimaced, "upon her death she lay dead for six whole days. It rained nonstop, we all wept, but upon the seventh a gale so strong roared throughout the land. In the leviathans land a lake had formed, her body lying at the bottom. She was brought back, choking and sputtering for air. The wind calmed into a breeze, but the famine and plague were gone, along with any afflictions. Her mother used what strength she had through her daughter, stretched her power over the land, and gave the world a second chance."

A distant stare in his emerald eyes made her curious. "But that still doesn't explain why she's going back." Quelle looking physically ill, whatever she was about to say made her hands shake. "He knew he couldn't convince her to stay so he wiped her memory. And he told her that in order for the plague not to return she needed to die by his hands every ten years... I watched helplessly as he would murder her and throw her body from the city walls. It was a sacrifice, one of dark and ancient magic. It allows the transfer of powers forcefully from a being. When your mortal friend, Lewin rescued her he had a powerful dream sage unlock parts of her forgotten past. She remembers the pain and the deal, but to my knowledge she hasn't gotten back anything else."

Standing abruptly, he made for the door till Quelle grabbed his arm. "If you go to save her, know that you cannot win without being at full strength. He is weak but not beaten." Yanking his arm free he muttered, "Enjoy the books."

Walking back to the outside he breathed deeply of the cold mountain air. He failed to notice his hand clutching his chest. His imagination replaying the thought of her death over and over. "What a troublesome woman..." Mephisto muttered breathlessly, trying desperately to chase away this foreign ache in his heart. Love made him feel weak. He had grown to despise it. But now he felt himself looming over an edge, and she kept falling before him. Always accepting her fate of being alone. With newfound determination he rushed to find the others.

The group was already at a large encampment behind the city. Lewin noted Mephisto's fast approach. "We need to leave as soon as possible." His words brought them all to attention, even Rin as he happily chewed on some food. "Leave for where?"

"We're going after her. To Paladim."

Meanwhile, in the archives, a familiar orange cat approached Quelle. "Can I be normal again? I hate being a cat." The Goddess smirked up from a book. "Only if you promise to watch after my niece will I lift that punishment. I know how much you miss your true form. Though I wonder why you lied to them."

August sighed, "Its none of your business. But I'll watch your niece. Just please let me free." Snapping her fingers s whirl of magic swirled around August, changing her back to a human form.

"Thank you mother."

The Goddess chuckled, "I want grand children." August huffed, blushing before storming out the door.

Iblis perked up as she approached, finally back to normal. "Ugh I'm finally free-ish," she groaned, sitting down next to him at a long table. A grand feast was served, and all appeared to be enjoying themselves. Well, except Mephisto. "Free-ish?" He asked, amber eyes falling onto hers. "I have to help Shura... I was gonna suggest we help but now I'm obligated soooo.." It was when he grew distant, his eyes shining with melancholy, did she place a hand upon his. Rubbing his skin with her thumb she leaned in and whispered, "Come with me." No one hardly noticed their departure, minus Mephisto.

And about ten minutes later into the feast did they return. Iblis looking slightly dishelved but grinning from ear to ear, while August looked incredibly satisfied. "Better?" She asked, sitting down next to him. Iblis nodded and whispered, "Very much so." His eyes met Mephisto's for a second, oh so he'd been caught. A sigh of relief escaped Iblis as his brother turned to address the group. "It'll be faster if

we procure some flying mounts." August cleared her throat. All eyes shifted as she pulled out a bone carved horn.

"I may be able to help with that as well..."

While the teenagers ate Mephisto, Iblis, Lewin, and August walked out to a clearing. "When Assiah fell I managed to rescue an important family. Very regal. Very stubborn. You do not want to offend them in any way." Taking a deep breath she blew the horn, thunder cracking in the sky. Suddenly a portal formed above, and what came through left them all speechless. Twenty huge Griffins flew out, one by one, the variety of colors were amazing. And then it came through. An Emperor Griffin, slightly larger than Aran, it's fur and feathers jet black with accents of gold and white. Circling in the sky the smaller Griffins waited for they're King to land, his touchdown shaking the earth. Quickly August bowed and hissed, "Down! Follow my lead." They all reluctantly took a bow, Mephisto the only one to dare look up. The massive creature walked over, before abruptly speaking. "Rise August Pembrook, lone Survivor of the Sky Guard. I, Regarl, will speak with you."

"Your majesty it is good to see you well, but I need your help."

His golden eyes looked to her and then to her company. "We are indebted to you. If you had not risked your own life to free us from Lucifer's encampment we surely would have become extinct."

August showed hesitation, "My Lord I have found out, very recently, that Princess Shura lives. Held captive by the Leviathan." His feathers bristled, excitement and rage in his posture. "So, she achieved god hood after all. But if she's alive that means Assiah still has a chance for recovery. We must kill that snake where he stands and free her." Mephisto grew curious, "Pardon my interruption great king, but what do you mean recovery? The land is burnt and the evil that was created roams unchecked."

Regarl noted the elves, but by taking a closer look he could feel strong magic radiating from them, one more than the other. "I'm surprised two elves are here. Who are you?" August tried to stop Mephisto from speaking but he waved her off. "My name is Samael, Elf King of Time Space. This is my younger brother Iblis. We are no ally to our father."

The Griffin stared intently. Anger in those huge eyes. It looked like he would attack till another voice spoke, the sound of quiet hoofbeats approaching. "Do not hold my friend in contempt." Turning they were greeted by Aran and some of his kin. The two massive, majestic creatures greeted each other with a nod of acknowledgment. "Like the Lady did for you he saved us. All of us follow him because he deserves such loyalty. Not because he's powerful or that we fear him." Regarl moved towards Aran, pressing his brow against elk's. Magic glowed from where they touched. "They're sharing memories. Its a gift Griffins have. If they're rider is dying or have important information they can pass it along through memory," August explained quietly, watching as they pulled apart. Regarl turned back towards Mephisto. "He speaks true. Yet you are still hard to judge. Time will tell I suppose." Pausing he looked off into the sky before continuing.

"The Royal Family of old, Kirigakure, knew a lot about magic. More than they let on. This Included Necromancy, even though they outlawed it's dangerous practice. But they assured that if Assiah ever fell to great catastrophe it could be salvaged by an heir of the throne. I know not of the details, but if there was any information it would lie in Assiah's capital."

Great, one more thing on Mephisto's long list of shit to do. But right now all he could care about was going after Shura. She was probably halfway to Paladim by now, reaching King's coin within an hour or two.

"But you can take us there? To Paladim?"

Mephisto's question was met with a nod, "Yes. My kin can take you. I wish I could aid you further but I must return to finding a home for my mate and kin."

In that moment Iblis had a wonderful idea, "My lord, I'm sure my brother could find a place for you in his lands. They are remote and our father could not reach you easily." Green eyes met Regarl's, a smile forming on the elf's lips. "That is a splendid suggestion Iblis. I actually have the perfect spot." He pointed towards the right of the mountain.

"On the backside of that mountain there's a lake with a large birch and pine forest, separated from the rest of my lands. I can send some of my best carpenters and masons to construct a home for you."

Regarl contemplated the offer, looking around at the beautiful landscape. "What do you want in return?"

Smile turning to a grin, he knew he could ask for a lot of things. "Well I need your help in saving the princess. But there's one more thing. I'm on a campaign. War. One where my Father and those allied with him fall. Your kind was troublesome against Lucifer's forces, even pushing back Iblis's dragons are one point. All I ask is you fight with me when needed. In return you will live here under my protection. And-" He paused for dramatic effect, "I will aid in the restoration of your homelands."

The Griffin King fluffed his feathers before replying. "You have a deal. Long have I dreamt of vengeance for all those he killed." He flexed his wings, before calling forward a gray and black appaloosa colored Griffin. "This is Obsidias, my second in command. I shall send him and nine other to aid you."

"Wait how do you know-"

Before Lewin could finish his sentence the Griffin turned to fly away. "Alan told me." With that he was off, summoning a portal and flying through with most of his kin. "Don't worry, I also told him of where this is so he can return," Alan stated before turning to leave as well. The old elk moved on to graze in the field. But like Regarl promised Obsidias and eight other griffins stood before them. "So now what?" Iblis asked, eyeing the beasts and noting they were one short. August smiled, "Now they choose their rider, but before that-" Right on cue a smaller portal opened and a griffin slightly bigger than the rest soared down. Even though it was larger in size it looked leaner. A different breed perhaps. Its head resembled a falcon rather than the traditional eagle, and its spotted hind quarters reminding Lewin of a leopard from the southern Savannahs. It was auburn red with a white underbelly and steel gray hind quarters. As it landed they noticed a small barn owl griffin on the back of the beast. It was about the size of a cat and was hanging on for dear life. "This is Perigrim, and the puff ball is Hibi." As she expected Perigrim made a line for Mephisto, sniffing him like crazy. The owlgryph Hibi hopped down onto the ground, circling the elf. "What are they doing?" Mephisto asked, amusement in his eyes. It was when Hibi cooed in broken words did he understand. "Master! Smells master! ...Not master?"

"They belong to Shura. Griffins live for about two thousand years, but these two are special breeds and will live a lot longer." August explained, kneeling down to pet the small creature. Perigrim stopped his sniffing and begain rubbing his beak against the elf's head. Laughing August stated, "Seems that he'll let you ride him... Now for everyone else."

The reaction from the younger members was complete awe. "This is by far the coolest thing I've seen all day!" Rin exclaimed, Izumo pointing to the library and shouting "We got to see an ancient, secret elvish library of forbidden knowledge, and your excited about Griffins?!?" Ignoring most of what she said he walked up to the beasts, "so how does this work?"

August laughed and walked over, a sandy gold and black griffin following her. Taking his hand she lead him into the pack. "All you have to do is trust your instincts. Be honest and they'll be honest with you. Griffins are very wise, they'll let you know if they like you." Rin didn't fully understand but he walked amongst all the different colored griffins. Suddenly he felt a nudge on his shoulder. He turned to find a smaller griffin, its head resembling a mountain bluebird. Sky blue and white it puffed its feathers, turning its head to the side ever so slightly. It was rather adorable. In a loud yelp Rin was tackled by the creature, the Griffin nudging his head before backing off and wiggling its butt, signaling it wanted to play. Yukio walked over with a blue jay griffin, its feathers darker than Rin's newfound friend. "Ah, Prim and Riva. Oh be careful with Prim, she's small but faster than she let's on." The young boy sat up, his hair now a mess. "Oh cool!" Yukio proceeded to push his glasses up, annoyed by Rin's response.

The white snow owl griffin chose Izumo, a chestnut brown griffin chose Miwa, a red robin griffin chose Iblis, Obsidias chose Suguro, a barred owl griffin for Lewin, and a great horned owl griffin chose Renzou. "We leave in two hours. Leonidas will give you supplies. This is not a trip, this is not a leisure stroll. This is dangerous. Paladim has been under martial law for a while. Elves, orcs, halflings, satyrs, and any magic will not be tolerated. I may be a Knight, but that doesn't mean I can help if you are caught," Lewin spoke, tossing trinkets to Suguro, Renzou, and Miwa. "These will give you the appearance of a human. Never take them off within the city walls." He turned and looked at Mephisto and his brother.

"I'm assuming you have some way to hide those ears?"

Iblis smirked, waving his hand over his ears before doing the same to Mephisto's. "He may not be able to use magic but I can."

Now they both looked normal. Well... as normal as possible for two really good looking elves. Lewin paused for a second. "Actually you look too familiar Mephisto. For once your popularity as an ambassador may be a bad thing..." Izumo walked over and looked him up and down. "I can fix that. Give me ten minutes." Mephisto grinned. "I trust your Judgment, especially after last nights dashing outfit." Leading him back to the encampment you could hear her casually making notes of his appearance.

After an hour Leonidas walked up, his men carrying some sacks of food and other essentials. "Where's Samael?" Iblis opened his mouth to respond but was beaten to the punch. "I'm right here."

Turning they spotted the elf in question walking up, a wide grin forming on Iblis's face. Izumo had slightly trimmed his hair and swept it back, and she had used some type of growth potion to make him grow a beard. It wasn't thick or scraggly. She actually made it short except for the mustache, the ends slightly twirled upwards. To top it off she gave him a touch of grey above his ears. "Introducing Sir Johann Faust, scholar and extroadinaire," Izumo announced, obviously giddy from how suave her masterpiece had turned out. Entranced Iblis stared at his brother, "I dare say even father might have problems recognizing you." They shared a laugh before Mephisto addressed Leonidas. "I need to have word before I depart"

Five minutes passed before Mephisto walked back, mounting on Perigrim. Pointing to the young adults he ordered, "You six stay together, Yukio is in charge. Lewin your with me. Iblis-" He noted the googly eyes his brother was making at August as she mounted her Griffin. "On second though Lewin your with August. Brother your with me." A loud disappointed groan came from Iblis, August responding with. "There's a cave hidden in the mountains above Paladim. We can hide the Griffins and proceed from there."

With a nod they kicked off, one by one taking to the sky. Leonidas waved from down below. And as soon as they were in the clouds the Beast Warrior turned to his men. "We must prepare."


End file.
